Falling for the enemy
by Addicted2Fanfics -p
Summary: Baby Astyanax isn't a baby anymore, he's 17 and he wants to avenge his father but Paris killed Achilles! So Astyanax wants to kill his child, his cousin! But the Gods messed up his plans completely! Love or Vengance? Read and find out! Chap 11 up...
1. Default Chapter

A/N – Well, I hope you enjoy this story?! It just came to me one day and please Review??? Please?? Anyways, without further ado, I give to you...  
  
Chapter 1: Plotting my revenge  
  
I stared into my mother's brown orbs and I notice her pain for the millionth time! I shall avenge my father's death! That I promise you mother. "Mother, are you alright?" I asked my mother, though I knew the truth behind it all, I remember it all to well!!  
  
Flash back  
  
"Hector!! Hector!!! Come out you coward!! Come out and fight me like a man!!! Hector!!" I could still hear those screams from the man that murdered my father! Yes, Hector was my father and that brute Achilles killed my father!!

"Andromache, I must fight him! You know that, I killed his cousin and now he wants to kill me! Remember what I told you to do! Remember! I love you Andromache, and you too Astyanax! Make me proud!!"

He said with such courage in his voice. My father was thinking about us while on his way to death! He was such a noble man and he deserved to be remembered for what he did for us! For me! My mother, muffling her sobs with her hands! I couldn't stand to look at her, the sight made me shiver! I loved my mother and my father and I didn't want them to get hurt anymore than they already were! But what could I do? I was a baby for crying out loud! I could do nothing but watch my father for the last time!

"Don't go!! Please? For Astyanax!! Please, don't leave us Hector!" I cried at those words!! My mother crying out to my father, but him being such an incredible man, just walked off to his doom! My mother fell to the ground.

"Come Andromache, sit by me! My son is strong! I know he will win this for you, Astyanax and most importantly for Troy!" Grandpa Priam said this. He was an old man! But like all other kings, not that I don't respect him, well lets just say he made some very foolish choices for Troy and now my father had to pay for them!

"I watched my father, I always watched him go into battle with his men! But this time, he was alone and I was scared... He can't lose this battle, because... He made me a promise, he said he would teach me to be a warrior and that I would fight by his side when I grow up!! "Daddy!!!" I screamed in my thoughts!!! No, it can't! How can he be so ruthless?? He killed my father!! My mother dropping to her knees! My father, he's dead!!!  
  
I will avenge you father! I promise you that!  
  
Flash back ends  
  
"Astyanax? He's waking up!!! My lady he's waking up!!" I heard someone screaming.

"O my baby!! He's awake!!" My mother screamed this at me while holding me so tightly I couldn't breathe.

"M o t h e r, l e t g o..." I stuttered breathlessly at my mother.

"O dear, sorry darling... It's just that you passed out again! And I was so scared!!" my mother said while hugging me to death again. I was starting to change color till my mother finally noticed. "Sorry, it's just that I don't want to lose you like I lost......" she stopped talking with these words but I finished her sentence for her:

"Like you lost dad?" She looked at me as if angry but I saw those tears again and her expression, I knew that expression... I was the one when my father died! Tears started in my eyes too but I quickly wiped them away before anyone noticed. "Mother, I'm going to my room! Jamie, take my mother to her room and try to comfort her as much as possible!" I said and then left walking towards my room, I felt as if I was being watched when I left towards my room, I turned around and I noticed Jamie looking at me and quickly looked away. "Girls!" I muttered, I knew that Jamie liked me, but I just don't like her! She was just too much for me.  
  
My bedroom is like every other person's bedroom, well if you still don't know, one word – Dull! Anyways, I have pictures that my father drew of my everywhere in my room! He was such a great artist, I try to draw like him, ever since I was seven, I drew him as I remembered. I have a clear view of how my father looked and I can still remember his voice and everything about him! But for no reason at all, the Gods had to destroy the thing that I loved most! My family! I'm seventeen now, it's been about fourteen years since my father's death and since I made that promise to my father. But the thing is Uncle Paris killed Achilles already but I've made the Gods a deal, since Paris has done his avenging for his age group, I shall do mine! Everyone knows that Achilles has a child! Aunty Briseis is looking out for the child! And before anyone realizes anything, BAM, he'll be dead with just one swift blow like he did to my father!! But since I'm the gentleman, I'm waiting till he can hold a sword! And then I will challenge him to a duel and then my promise will be fulfilled!! I mean I love Aunty Briseis and all, but her husband killed my father and revenge shall be mine!!!  
  
"Astyanax?" A voice interrupted my thoughts. Now what? I turned around and I noticed Jamie standing by my door.

"What do you want Jamie?" I said with anger in my voice, she's always interrupting me whenever I have something on my mind, well the only thing that is ever on my mind.

"Your mother says that you missed your schooling today(just pretend that they went to school like we have now a days)!" Jamie said carefully, obviously noticing the anger in my voice.

"So?! I passed out, what is wrong with you people and school? I don't belong there!!! I just want to fight and train that's all! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!!" I screamed at Jamie but obviously she wasn't getting the picture seeing as she was coming closer to me.

"What are you doing? I want to make you happy Astyanax and I know that you want me too!" She said in the most seductive voice I've ever heard. "Why don't I give you a neck massage?" she said motioning for me to lie down.

"No, first give the message to my mother than I might consider your request! Now leave me!" I said and I watched her expression, she was frowning and I tried my best to keep form laughing that I coughed it out instead.

"Fine, I'll be back!" She said and went towards me but I pushed her off my bed. "Hmph!"

"Go already or I'll do more damage to you!" I said with a smirk on my face, I wanted her to stay now so I could do much more damage to her!

"Fine!" and she left my room... I breathed out a sigh of relief. Why did we hire her in the first place? I think we were either desperate or just plain crazy!  
  
I looked out my window and out to the horizon, the sun was busy setting. Man, I must have passed out for a long time! It's getting late and I know for a fact that I have to go to school tomorrow if I want to carry on with my sword training... SWORD TRAINING!!! I'm late!!! I started running, pass the kitchens, passed the dining room and all the guest rooms and out into the yard and into the plain! Man, is Joshua going to be angry!  
  
"Late again I see!" I know that voice... Joshua...

"Joshua, I'm so sorry... I..." I got interrupted.

"If your not going to give it all you've got I see no point in trying to train you Astyanax!" Joshua said with a calm but cruel tone.

"Sorry, it won't happen again... I promise you!" I said another promise that I was hoping to keep.

"Like your other promises?" Joshua said grinning this time.

"No, this time, I want it, I want to be the best! I want... I want to make my father proud!" I said holding back my tears.

"Good, well enough chit chat!" He threw me a sword and it began, we fought with our wooden swords and we trained till it was really really dark and till Joshua was satisfied. "Your getting better Astyanax!" Joshua said praising my efforts to attack him.

"Thanks, I've been training in all my free time!" I said hoping he would forget about what happened before.

"Yeah, your mother told me that!!" He said with some what of a smirk forming. "I told her that was good to hear but than I think she got really disgusted in me because she said that it's my fault you stopped caring in school!" He said quite seriously this time.

"O..." And with that both me and Joshua burst into laughter and we were practically in tears with all the laughing.  
  
When we finally stopped laughing and wiped all our tears away my mother came as from nowhere and man, she looked really angry. "Astyanax, what are you doing out here in the midst of the night? Well? Answer me!!" She said with such an angry tone, hey why was she only yelling at me? I mean, I looked around, o boy, Joshua's gone already and he didn't even warn me my mother was there! Some friend he is! "That's it Astyanax! Inside this instant!!!"

"Sorry mom, it's just, I... I... yeah, I went out for a stroll and for some fresh air!" I said congratulating myself for my brilliance once again.

"Really? Is that so? Well enough with that, I want you to go to bed and you better be at school tomorrow or I'm banning you from seeing Joshua and form training! Do we understand one another?" How can she read through me all the time? It's like she knows exactly what I'm thinking, and she knew that Joshua was here, is he going to get in trouble?

"Is J...." I got interrupted yet again. "No, he won't if you promise to go to school!" My mother pleaded with me and I noticed a yawn, she hasn't slept much I could see, you can't blame her and I bet she came out here like she does almost every night.

"Ok mom, you win... I'll go to school!" I said with a defeated voice.

"Good!" Man, you can see that she loves being the victor, but there was still that sadness in her voice.

I will avenge father!!!

"Come mom, let me tuck you into bed!" As I said this my mother gave me one of her rare smiles...

"Alright dear!" and we walked and talked all the way to her bedroom...  
  
I will avenge you father! For you and for mother! No one and I mean no one can destroy my family and get away with it! No one! Beware my little cousin, beware!! I will come for you, me and you have some business to settle!!  
  
A/N – What do you think? Please Review and tell me what you think!! I know this is like totally weird doing a story with barely any of the characters themselves seeing as half of them are dead and all... but please if you read Review and tell me what you think!! Flames are ok with me too!!! Just Review please? Anyways, I'll update ASAP... if you read my story, thanks!!! Anyways, don't forget, REVIEW!!!! Bye...


	2. Chapter 2: fate can be kind, but it can ...

A/N – I'm back, I hope this story is going to be good... Thanks to all the people who reviewed my last chapter, well here's my response:  
  
Yin Yang Demon – I'm so sorry, haha... I couldn't think of any more names, man you are really good! How did you know that it would be a girl? Gosh, sorry about the names though... ( heh heh, yeah, but like it's kind of weird, well this is a long chapter, hope it you happy... anyways thanks for your Review!!! (  
  
Anyways, thanks for reviewing!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! Anyways, without further ado, I give to you...  
  
Chapter 2: fate can be kind, but it can also be cruel! VERY CRUEL!  
  
I jolted awake at the sound I heard in my room, I heard the floor creaking as if someone was there. I was lying still and I heard it again. "Who's there?" I asked although I was nervous I tried not to show it.  
  
"Are you awake already? I thought you were asleep Astyanax!" It was the same seducing voice, I knew it, Jamie.  
  
"What do you want Jamie?" I said, though I still didn't know where she was, I started scanning my room when I felt a plop on my bed.  
  
"Astyanax tell me that you love me, I know you do, I know I love you!" Jamie said touching me, but I really didn't want her to touch me, so I pushed her but she seemed prepared for it and she pulled back! "Astyanax come on, let me give you a massage! Please?!" She said in a sweet voice, it was too bad I knew what she was capable of and I knew that she only wanted me for my title, Prince of Troy.  
  
"Look Jamie, you work for me for Gods sake!! Get off my bed!!" I screamed and pushed her again but she seemed to be enjoying tormenting me.  
  
"But Astyanax I just want to have some fun..." she said while using her finger and moving in circular movement on my stomach.  
  
"O now I've just had enough!" And I got up and grabbed her by the hair and dragged her out my room and I threw her out my door not caring that she was in total pain and screaming at the top of her lungs. "Now stay out won't you?" I said sleepily, I just had enough of this and I was just plain too tired for it too.  
  
I walked back to my bed and I just seemed to fall on my bed and sleep took hold of me almost instantly. It felt like I'd only been asleep for 5 minutes, but my maids came in and forced me up. I got up but I was still in my dreamy state, I must have been out with Joshua longer than I thought. The maids took off my clothing and told me that I must get into the hot spring, maybe that'll wake me up, I got in and the maids scrubbed me clean and then they told me to get out but unfortunately I still wasn't fully awake but my senses were telling me that something was wrong, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. SCHOOL!!! I was going to school. The maids were just finished drying me and were putting on my clothing when I realized what a mistake I made by waking up.  
  
"STOP!!" I yelled. I could see that I startled them. "What are you doing?"  
  
"We're dressing you for school my lord!" One of the maids replied though I could here the distress in her voice. That's when I remembered the deal with my mother, School in exchange for lessons with Joshua. How could I forget?  
  
"O, sorry! Carry on then!" I said and I could see that the person that responded to me was on the verge of fainting, it was funny to see the impact I had on some of the workers here, especially the female workers.  
  
When I was finally changed I went to the kitchen, I was hungry! I went and noticed that my food was already there in front of me and I noticed someone sitting in one of the chairs in our dining room, but I didn't quite know who it was, but I was hungry so I went in and I saw that there was four people in the room not just one.  
  
"Uncle Paris!!" I said with happiness in my voice, I loved my uncle dearly, he was the one who approved of my sword fighting.  
  
"Astyanax!!! You don't greet the rest of your family members anymore?" My mother said this and I swear steam would have been coming out of her ears if it was possible.  
  
"Sorry mom, Aunt Helen, Cousin... What up?" I said gritting my teeth at the same time. I didn't really like my cousin, Anthony, he was in love with Jamie but he was always in competition with me with my sword fighting and I was always forced to let him win, so I really disapproved of my cousin, I thought that he was just another idiot of the family.  
  
"Son, your uncle Paris wishes to tell you about the role that you must play as Prince of Troy now that you are old enough!" My mother said whilst tears were struggling into her eyes.  
  
"um, could we have a moment alone please?" Paris asked kindly to his wife and the rest of the family.  
  
"I want to be prince of Troy daddy!!" Anthony nagged his dad while I just sweat dropped.  
  
"Yo, squirt, don't you understand the word alone?" I said angrily because I wanted to be alone with my uncle the king of Troy, and I wanted to know what was so important that he needed to tell me, I wanted to miss school and all but listening to this little suck up nag his father, it was just too much to bear.  
  
"Astyanax! Apologize to your cousin immediately! That was extremely rude of you!" Helen said and had a shocked expression on her face. I didn't want to apologize but I saw my mother's disappointed face and so...  
  
"Sorry Anthony..." I muttered so softly that it might as well be called a whisper. I heard him complain to Aunt Helen, man am I going to get it tonight with mom...  
  
"Astyanax, you can't go and treat people that way! What if when your king? You can't just because you disapprove of someone just go and be mean to someone even if you don't like that person! Do I make myself clear Astyanax?" Paris said sternly, man, I never knew he could be so strict, I guess this is no laughing matter this prince stuff.  
  
"Sorry Paris, it won't happen again, I promise..." I made another promise? Man what am I? a promise person? As if Paris could see my confusion he changed the subject.  
  
"Astyanax, in order to be Prince you have to have a wife before you turn 18!" Paris said and I was going to ask him if he was joking but he obviously wasn't seeing the expression on his face, he was serious!! Me? Get married? I don't think so!  
  
"Um, Uncle Paris, I don't want to get married! I mean, I'm not a girl and I'm not one of those people that want to get married, I just plainly don't like girls!" I said but when I saw his grin I just had to ask. "Why you smiling like that Uncle Paris?"  
  
"Because that's exactly how your father was! He didn't want to get married but he found your mother, his cousin and he fell in love with her and they got married! He also disliked girls, you see Astyanax, just be patient, because if you don't find a girl than I'm sorry to say that your mother and me have to betroth you to whoever that seems worthy of you!" Paris said smirking as he said this. I noticed that smirk but I was too dumbfounded to say anything about what he just told me! I was still trying to get all the facts to sink into my head. Me get married? Man this was going to be difficult... My father, he also...  
  
"So, did my father fall in love at the last minute?" I said but I could feel my heart thumping harder while learning more about my father.  
  
"No, when Priam, my father, told him about this marriage thing he fell in love that very day!" Paris said proudly.  
  
"Uncle Paris... do you think that it's possible if..." I couldn't say anymore, I never knew that it would ever happen to me but I burst into tears and they wouldn't stop, this was the first time I started crying in front of another person... "I'm sorry, you must think that I'm such a baby!" I said trying to smile but when I said this I started crying more and Paris, he hugged me! He held me tight and I felt as if all the pain in me was going away and just disappearing.  
  
"Ssshh, it's ok... just let it out Astyanax..." Paris' words were soothing but it didn't take the pain completely away, there was something missing, Paris wasn't my father! I think that's what it was but I was still quite unsure, it felt like something else, but I had everything that I needed...  
  
"I don't want to be a burden to you uncle... but..." I was stammering but I had to ask, no matter how hurt the both of us were by the passing of my father all those years back, I had to know everything about him and the only person I could rely o was my uncle... "When you have time, will you tell me everything about my father? I mean, what he was like and..."  
  
"Yes Astyanax, I'll tell you everything, but you don't want to be late for school!! Or your mom will kill me!!" Paris gave a slight laugh though you could hear that it was fake... "Now eat your breakfast and then you must be on your way ok? Promise me that you'll go to school Astyanax? Promise me that you'll stay there and finish schooling!" Paris pleaded with me.  
  
"Yes Paris, I'll go to school, only if you tell my mother to let me carry on with my sword training and let me train every night with Joshua... then I'll do everything as you wish, I'll even start looking for my dream girl and future wife if you let me continue, please uncle Paris?" I pleaded with my uncle, he was the only one that understood...  
  
"Yes Paris, I promise you may continue, till whenever you wish as long as you stay in school, so am I understood?" Paris asked with happiness in his tone.  
  
"Yes Uncle, we're understood!" I was so happy I had to keep from screaming but I ran and hugged my uncle and I even gave him a kiss on the cheek I was so happy! I wasn't even hungry anymore and I just ran out of the house and I ran all the way to school! Forgetting the fact that I didn't want to be there and that I didn't belong, but now I could continue doing what I really wanted to do!!! Sword fight!!!  
  
"Don't forget your promise!!" Paris screamed, I heard what he said and I wanted to scream back to him but I know he will keep his promise, that's the person he's become! So important and so caring! Yep, that's my uncle!!!  
  
When I reached school the happiness seemed to disappear, but only slightly. Man, now I remember why I hated coming to school! The people here, they're well, sucking up to me, all of them!!! Man, all these girls, they're so... too seductive for me!!! "Excuse me ladies, I need to go and barf!" When I said this they all looked away disgustedly.  
  
When class finally started I was sort of relieved, now the girls can't stare at me so much and the guys can't look at me like they're about to challenge me to a fight for their girl. I walked quickly to class and hoping for no one to notice, the teacher just had to know and remember me!  
  
"Well, well, I see that you have finally come to your senses and are coming back to join us again Astyanax! So may I be bold enough to ask why you have returned and will you continue to be difficult like last time? Or have you behaved a bit?" My teacher asked me, man I really don't like her! She asks things that's just plainly none of her business.  
  
"Yes ma'am, I have calmed down! And I will be coming to school everyday so you don't have to worry!" I said with a smirk and I knew that she could hear the cheekiness in my tone, but of course she couldn't really do anything about it seeing as I am the Prince of Troy! Being triumphant, I just gave her a smile and went to the back and took a seat at where I sat last time.  
  
People started coming in now. They were all chatting to friends, boyfriends, girlfriends... WAIT!!! What do I care what they're talking about? Man, my head is getting really messed up at the moment!  
  
"'Ahem' kids, I'd like you all to meet Gabrielle, she's a new student here! And I'd like you all to make her feel welcome! Do we understand each other? She's a royal and if she tells me any bad things that have been said to her..." he motioned his fingers in a way to show you that he'll just plain kill you... "Ah, Astyanax I see that you've returned, why not look after her for the school? I know that you'll probably be the nicest to her than all these other kids!" The principal said, though I knew he was just sucking up, I know that he plainly hates my guts just like all the other teachers.  
  
"Sure, why not..." I can't believe I just said that!! What was I thinking? Yes??? Man, I am so dreaming! To say yes... I can even see everyone's shocked faces, even the Principal is shocked... boy, this is going to be a long day!!  
  
That was before I say her, man is she beautiful! There was a lump in my throat when I saw her! I couldn't breathe, I was breathless, just the sight of her! At that moment I thought about what uncle Paris said, this is the girl that I wanted to marry! This girl was perfect, she was so beautiful and she's a royal! Perfection in the making! I was too caught up in my thoughts to notice that she came and sat beside me in the desk next to mine.  
  
"Hi, my name is Gabrielle!" Her voice was so angelic! I wanted to smother her with kisses, I felt like I was in a dream! Though it got shattered horribly.  
  
"HI beautiful, my name is Josh, why don't you hang out with me and my boys during break? So you don't have to hang out with this thing over here..." I growled as he said that and I gave him a mean look that said 'back-off!' but he got dissed so bad.  
  
"Sorry, I want to hang out with him!" and she pointed at me! She pointed at me!!! I felt my heart thumping so hard when she gave me a smile, she was so beautiful! Is this how it feels to be in love? I was staring at her through out the whole lesson and when the bell rang for recess I was quite sad because I couldn't stare at her any longer, she obviously has other friends. So now was the time to make my get-away, I stormed out the class, but she seemed to follow me...  
  
"Are you lost?" I asked with a kind of ruthlessness in my voice that I was shocked in my own words, I couldn't believe that I said that to her. "Hey look I'm sorry, but... are you looking for your friends?" I asked more politely this time.  
  
"Umm... I'm new remember, I don't have any friends, and I was hoping that I could hang out with you if that's alright with you of course..." she said in the most innocent voice I've ever heard and she bit her lip that made her look so... What's the word – Godly, that's the word, godly...  
  
"Yeah, I'd love you to hang out with me..." And that's how it started, that you just witnessed was a start to a beautiful relationship.  
  
When school was over I was miserable that you could see it in my eyes and I didn't want her to leave, but I did something that I thought I'd never do in my life, but I expected her to slap me or just push me away... so this is what I did, I pulled her to an area that only I knew of and I pulled her near me and I leaned in for the kiss... the thing is I expected her to pull away and just slap me but she kissed me back! I was kissing her soft, strawberry, pink lips. I kept digging for more, I was getting addicted to her kisses, my tongue went in and was asking for an entry and she let me in, we continued at it while my tongue was having the most heavenly time, I had to pull away for air, well both of us had to pull back for air...  
  
"Sorry about that..." I said when I saw that her cheeks had gone deeply red, I thought that she didn't enjoy it but...  
  
"Why you apologizing?" She asked while her pale white skin was returning to its natural color.  
  
"I thought that... that you might be regretting it..." I said with sadness in my voice..  
  
"I don't remember stopping you!" She said smiling at me, I think she likes me back! I held her close to me and I kissed he on the top of her head... I can't believe my good fortune! I had to tell Paris this instant but I didn't want to let Gabrielle go...  
  
"I want you to come home with me and meet my uncle, I want to show him how beautiful you are and I want him to just see you, I know that he'll love what he sees..." and when I said this she pulled me into a gentle kiss but it started getting steamy and really passionate! I didn't want to stop but she pulled away for air...  
  
"I can't, I'm sorry, I have to go..." She said and she started walking the other direction.  
  
"Wait, where... what?? Don't go!? Please?" I pleaded with Gabrielle.  
  
"I'll see you again tomorrow!" and she walked to me and kissed me on the cheek but I pulled her into another steamy kiss and when we both had so gasp for air she said she had to leave and I let her go... I still can't believe I let her go but I guess I had to go home too... I have to tell Paris and with that thought I ran all the way home!  
  
"I'm home!" I screamed as I got home, I was breathless when I got home but I continued to run as I searched the house for Paris. I can't find him, "Uncle Paris!! Uncle Paris!! Where are you?" I screamed at the top of my lungs but I could here the difference in my voice, it was love!  
  
"Yes, Astyanax, what is it? I think the whole house heard that scream Astyanax!" Paris stated but I could see him smile generously at me.  
  
"Uncle Paris, I found her!! I found her!!!" I said, I was so happy that I just couldn't contain myself, I felt like I wanted to scream! I had all these emotions in me that I couldn't describe.  
  
"Who did you find Astyanax?" Paris asked curiously but I knew that he knew what I was talking about.  
  
"I met this girl at school!! She's absolutely gorgeous, she has beautiful long curly locks, she has blue eyes that I just get lost into when I look into them and those lips... those gorgeous strawberry pink lips... Uncle Paris, I love her! I want her to be m wife!! Uncle Paris, I want you to meet her, you'll fall in love with her too!" I said happily and I saw uncle Paris smile at me approvingly, man, I love him! He's genuinely perfect!  
  
"Astyanax, does she have a name?" Paris asked with happiness in his voice, I knew he thought that she too was too good to be true.  
  
"Gabrielle!" I said with pride in my voice.  
  
"What did you say? Did you say Gabrielle?" my uncle asked but I could see that his voice and expression changed completely.  
  
"Yeah, I said Gabrielle uncle, what's the matter?" I asked, I was worrying so much, I thought that he would disapprove, seeing his face made me so scared... "Uncle?"  
  
"That's just great... Do you really love her Astyanax?" Paris asked, I could see that he was asking his questions carefully...  
  
"Do you know her uncle?" I asked impatiently, I can't believe that my uncle, the person I respected probably the most in my family was making the happiest day of my life a nightmare. "Tell me why you're so afraid!"  
  
"Astyanax, if you love her, than I won't interfere, I'll just say that I'm really happy for you and I stand by you 100%! If you need me, I'll always be here ok? I think that you should find out on your own and you should make that very important bondage between you and her perfect alright Astyanax?" That's all he said to me! And with that he left! He didn't even let me question him further, he didn't even let me answer the question that he gave to me! I guess I have to answer this on my own.  
  
Hey there's the door bell, I wonder who it could be... O well, I'm not interested, mother said that we would have guests yesterday, and I'm too exhausted for this...  
  
"You're here!!!!" I heard my mother say as I walked up the stairs.  
  
"Yes, I'd like you to meet my dear daughter!" I heard another voice say, a very familiar voice but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Anyways, I was tired and I felt like sleeping, I didn't even hear the person who spoke next I was so tired. I went straight to my room and I went straight to bed.  
  
"Hello aunty Andromache...!" a sweet angelic voice spoke.  
  
"O hello Gabrielle dear!" Andromache replied with generosity in her voice, although Briseis' husband did kill Hector, you have to admit that their daughter was beautiful! "You look absolutely beautiful Gabrielle dear, absolutely beautiful!" Andromache said admiringly.  
  
"Thank you aunty." Gabrielle replied, you could hear the gratitude in her voice.  
  
And that's how the night went, Gabrielle, Astyanax's love was right there in his house but he was sound asleep that he couldn't hear a thing.  
  
A/N – So what do you think? Well, I didn't want them to meet yet because I wanted the two of them to get a bit more closer than they already are... ( I think that they are so cute together!! Don't you think so? Anyways, please review!!! If you enjoyed or hated it Review it all the same please??? Anyways, till I update, bye... ( 


	3. Chapter 3: Love is amazing!

A/N – hey, well I'm back!!! Don't expect an update everyday, just I was bored... I normally update much slower...Well anyways, here's my response to all my reviewers:  
  
Anyways, without further ado... I give to you...  
  
Chapter 3: Love is amazing!  
  
While Astyanax dreamt that night, he was having a really nice dream about Gabrielle when he heard the following words: Looks can be deceiving Astyanax!!  
  
Astyanax jolted awake, "Who said that?" Astyanax stared around the room and he saw no one... I know that voice, it sounded like... Astyanax's thoughts were interrupted by Paris.  
  
"Good morning Astyanax!" Paris said, though he noticed the all the sweat on his nephew's face, "Are you all right Astyanax? It looks like you had a bad night!" Paris' face was full of concern.  
  
"I heard a voice... I was having a dream... And then this voice spoke to me... and... it sounded so like... like..." Astyanax stopped, the tears started falling but Astyanax was trying really hard to hold them back.  
  
"It's ok Astyanax, you can cry if you really want to, You heard Hector didn't you?" Paris asked, hesitantly as he said his dead brother's name.  
  
"NO! I must be brave! Uncle you don't understand!" Astyanax said, more fiercely this time. He wanted to tell his uncle everything, but only when the time was right, and right now, the time was not right!  
  
"Astyanax, I can get permission for you to miss school today... If you wish to talk about it..." Paris said, but you could see that Astyanax literally jumped when he suggested that... There was only one thing that came into Paris' mind: Gabrielle!  
  
"Uncle, I don't want to sound rude, but... I'd rather not talk about it..." Astyanax said, though his heart broke as he said that. His uncle was just trying to help but all he could do was be cold-hearted, 'What's happening to me?' Astyanax asked himself.  
  
"Alright, but... if you ever want to talk, I'll always be right here ok? Just give a shout and I'll be right here alright?" Paris said, he took another look at his nephew, the new Prince of Troy and he left.  
  
Astyanax looked at his reflection in the water basin. He splashed water on his face, the water was cold but Astyanax didn't really feel the cold, he felt an emotion in him but he couldn't put his finger on it. There was a noise, Astyanax got alerted and quietly grabbed his dagger and then someone sneaked behind him but you can imagine his surprise to have a knife up to his neck.  
  
"Geez Astyanax, what? You killing your mentor now?" Joshua asked with anger in his voice. 'O shit, I forgot practice yesterday! I fell asleep and I... How could I forget?' Astyanax thought to himself but he was still on his guard with the dagger up to Joshua's neck. "So you going to put the dagger down or must I just stand here looking like you're about to kill me?" Joshua asked mockingly.  
  
"Sorry!" and Astyanax loosened his grip and put the dagger back on his table. "Look Joshua, about yesterday..." and he got interrupted, man was Astyanax getting annoyed with getting interrupted.  
  
"It's ok, I came here to hear about the girl you met yesterday!" Joshua asked grinning both in the inside and on the outside. "So? You going to tell me or what?" Joshua asked his smile now turning into a frown.  
  
"Yeah, actually you know what? Come with me to school like you used to and I'll introduce you to her!" Astyanax said, but the emotion he felt yesterday wasn't the same as the one he felt today. 'I guess it'll change once I see Gabrielle at school!' Astyanax assured himself.  
  
"Sure, so you going to do what you always do when I'm there?" Joshua asked with an even bigger smile on his face.  
  
"O yeah? And what's that?" Astyanax asked with a very rare smile on his face, only people that Astyanax trusted could do that to him!  
  
"Haha, great, come on let's go and cause some mischief!" Joshua replied, knowing that Astyanax knew exactly what he was talking about.  
  
And with that the two best friends walked all the way to school, talking about the mayhem they were just about to cause and of course sword fighting. But there was something that Astyanax didn't know and that's the fact that Joshua knew who Gabrielle was, he met her yesterday while looking for Astyanax, and he also knew, well at least thought, that, that was the child that he planned on killing to avenge his father.  
  
When they finally got to school there were boys busy chatting to Gabrielle, though Astyanax got a completely different idea in his head.  
  
"What are you doing?" Astyanax yelled and ran to Gabrielle and threw the boys she was talking to onto the floor and of course starting a fight and seeing that Astyanax was out numbered almost 5 to 1, Joshua joined the scenery and threw punches and helped his friend out. And that right there became a very big riot and there was blood and bruises that could be seen everywhere.  
  
"STOP!!!" Gabrielle screamed and pulled Astyanax out and pulled all the guys apart from one another. "What is your problem Astyanax? She said jabbing him on the chest.  
  
"What? They were harassing you Gabrielle! I was trying to help you!" Astyanax said while looking at the guys they just fought bleeding really badly and bruised everywhere run away, and he saw Joshua chasing the guys off then coming back.  
  
"They weren't harassing me Astyanax! They were just talking to me!" Gabrielle screamed and when Astyanax tried to touch her and apologize she pushed him away. "Don't touch me, I HATE YOU!!!" and she ran away.  
  
"Yo dude, that was such a diss... Good thing you going to kill her right?" Joshua said, seeing who Gabrielle really was, and not seeing that Astyanax was really in love.  
  
"Why would I want to kill her?" Astyanax asked with rage in his voice, "Just because she dissed me doesn't mean I'm going to kill her!" Astyanax raged even more. "How can I be so stupid?" He asked, but truthfully, he didn't feel such a big loss, there was something else that was much more important than this: 'What did those words mean?' Astyanax kept thinking over it.  
  
"Dude, you're weird, you keep changing your mind! What ever, I see that you're confused, come on... Let's go wait outside till school is over and then we'll go and make another riot ok?" Joshua asked obviously wanting to fight some more. But what Joshua realized was that Astyanax didn't know that Gabrielle was Achilles' child and only child. Man, is he going to get pissed off when he finds out, Joshua thought to himself.  
  
"I'm not in the mood to fight!" Astyanax said, he wanted to be alone and Joshua could sensed that.  
  
"Cool man, so I'll just leave you here, I'll see you tonight at our training lesson ok? Don't be late!" And Joshua ran off obviously going to go and find more trouble to cause.  
  
"Man, this is going to be a long day!" and Astyanax sat on the floor of the playground, but before his behind touched the floor he heard sobbing just around the corner.  
  
Astyanax walked over to where the sobs were coming from and there was a bush, he pulled the bush branch away and he saw Gabrielle sitting cross- legged on the floor crying her heart out.  
  
"Are you ok?" Astyanax said, though he didn't feel bad, he didn't even feel sorry for her, he just felt that he just interrupted someone crying and that he wanted to alone.  
  
"YOUR HEARTLESS!!! You're a monster!" Gabrielle screamed and she was going to run but Astyanax grabbed her wrists.  
  
"Where do you think your going? You don't call me a monster and then run away!" Astyanax said, boiling at the thought of someone that barely knew him calling him names.  
  
Though she didn't hit him or anything and she hugged him and cried on his torso for a really long time. Astyanax realized that he loved her yesterday and those feelings he felt for her yesterday seemed to be coming back and like yesterday all the feelings that he felt for anything else just seemed to disappear.  
  
"Ssshh, don't cry Gabrielle! I'm sorry, I really didn't mean it!" Astyanax said while holding her in a tight embrace and kissing her gently on her forehead.  
  
She pulled away from him and kissed him gently on the lips, though Astyanax craving for her, kissed her more deeply and the innocent and gentle kiss turned into a steamy and passionate kiss. He tasted those strawberry pink lips again and he kept at it till they both were satisfied, which seemed to be eternity.  
  
"I want to show you something." Gabrielle said and grabbed hold of Astyanax's hand and led the way.  
  
There was silence all the way till they reached their destination.  
  
"Where are we?" Astyanax asked in complete and utter curiosity.  
  
"It's an abandoned tent, no one stays near here at all!" Gabrielle said, took hold of Astyanax's hand again and gave him a tour of the place.  
  
"So, tell me again why you brought me here!?" Astyanax asked, though he quite hoped for one reason only.  
  
"Well, for privacy!" and she kissed Astyanax's lips and removed his shirt.  
  
"I see!" Astyanax said while staring into her eyes.  
  
He seemed to have lost himself in them when he finally snapped out of his hallucination Gabrielle was already in the bed sheets and waiting for him. So Astyanax walked over to her and he remover the rest of his clothing and got into the bed with her. When he got in she got on top of him and started kissing him and not having a care in the world. Astyanax continued to caress the back of Gabrielle's back and she moaned slightly at his gentle movements up and down her back. Astyanax, enjoying to make her moan like that kissed her neck and then down her stomach, and then when he reached her thighs she stopped him.  
  
"What's wrong?" Astyanax asked, irritated at the fact that she stopped him because he was having so much fun.  
  
"I..." Gabrielle stammered and just stared at him with sorrow in her eyes that made Astyanax's heart shatter into a thousand pieces.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked while continuing to kiss her on the neck.  
  
"I've... I've never done this before..." Gabrielle said looking at him nervously. Astyanax's laughter startled her. "Why are you laughing at me?" She asked angrily this time.  
  
"You think I have?" Astyanax asked with a smile that shined in his brown orbs that made him look so irresistible.  
  
"You... than how..." Gabrielle couldn't find any words to reply to him, she never expected him to say that.  
  
"So, just say now! Can I continue?" Astyanax pleaded with puppy dog eyes. When you nodded he smiled at her and kissed her gently on the lips.  
  
He kissed her deeply now on the lips and inserted himself in her really gently and slowly watching her expression for any pain of the sort. When he was almost there he saw he cringe at the feeling.  
  
"Are you ok? I'll stop if you want... just say the words Gabrielle..." He said, though sadness was added in with his words.  
  
"No, I don't want you to stop!" Gabrielle said, and Astyanax gleamed at that and kissed her slightly on the lips.  
  
He continued inserting himself in and when he was in completely he waited a bit so that she could get used to the feeling. Then when she finally looked a bit more relaxed Astyanax started pumping himself in and out of her and kept looking at her just in case her expression would show pain of any sort, she looked like she was in pain but when he tried to stop she told him to continue. When at last pain was exchanged to pleasure and then both their breaths started getting deeper and faster, Astyanax could feel his heart beating faster by the seconds and he could feel her heart beating just as fast. When finally Gabrielle screamed his name, he remover himself from her and he lay down beside her and she in turn rested her head on his torso. Astyanax couldn't sleep, he was happy, there was no other time that he ever lived that life felt this good, he felt Gabrielle's heartbeat slowly becoming normal and her breathing started to become normal again. Astyanax smiled at what just happened and then sleep finally took over and he drifted asleep.  
  
When Astyanax finally got up the sun was busy setting.  
  
"Shit!" He looked around for his clothes but when he was about to get up he noticed Gabrielle lying there on his torso sound asleep. "Gabrielle, wake up..." he shook her a bit but she reluctantly refused.  
  
"Just 5 more minutes!" Gabrielle said and she drifted asleep again.  
  
"Man, I'm going to be grounded!" Astyanax said, but he got up and put on his clothes. He saw Gabrielle in the corner of his eye, he really didn't want to leave, but he promised Joshua and Andromache was going to freak if he didn't come home. He had to do something to make her get up. He looked around the room and he saw a water basin, he walked up to it and grabbed a cloth and wet it but only slightly and he aimed and he threw it onto Gabrielle's face. That angered her, but hey, she woke up.  
  
"What did you do that for?" She screamed and when she realized what time it was she got up, but Astyanax saw that she grabbed hold of the sheets and held them up to cover her and walked over to her clothes, though he could see that she was in a bit of pain.  
  
"Did I hurt you?" Astyanax asked, you could see that he wanted to hit himself for hurting her.  
  
"Even if you did!" She smiled, "I had fun!" and she walked and got dressed.  
  
When Gabrielle finished dressing she held Astyanax's hand and they walked off together, when they reached a point that they had to go their own separate ways, Astyanax pulled her in for the final kiss of the day. He kissed her deeply and passionately but he ended the kiss sooner than he meant it to be.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow ok?" Astyanax said, he really didn't want to leave but Joshua was waiting and he needed to train.  
  
"Ok!" And she was reluctant to leave but Gabrielle did leave when Astyanax walked off back to his palace, but when he reached the corner he broke off into a run and ran all the way back home. When he reached finally home and got to the field plain the sun had already set and the only light they had was the moon's light.  
  
"Joshua!" Astyanax whispered into the dark.  
  
"And where have you been?" Joshua asked grabbing another sword for his friend and threw it at him.  
  
They started training and in complete and utter silence because Joshua and Astyanax both had to concentrate on the blows that were being directed their way. But when it started getting really late, Joshua decided it was time to get some shut eye.  
  
"Good night Joshua!" Astyanax said with a big yawn.  
  
"Night lover boy!" Joshua said with a big smile and walked off to his room, one of the guest rooms in the big palace. Astyanax, who was exhausted from the first activity and now this one was too tired to argue with Joshua more so he just kept it to himself.  
  
When Astyanax finally reached his room he slumped onto his bed and fell asleep straight away and he drifted into a dream filled sleep.  
  
A/N – Finished with this chapter!!! Sorry it wasn't so long, and excuse the love scene, I suck at writing them!!! Haha, anyways, I'll update ASAP!!! Anyways, don't forget to leave me a review!!! Anyways, BYE!!! 


	4. Chapter 4: A father's love The last good...

A/N – Finally!!! Here is chapter 4, I have come chapters typed out but I'm only going to put them in one by one... and sorry if I took a bit long... my internet is messed up at the moment, anyways thanks to all who review!!! Here's my responses:  
  
O and I for got to thank those that reviewed chapter 2, I mean I typed out the sentence but I was in a rush... sorry well here's my response:  
  
O Bubble O – thanks!!! That's really sweet of you!! Haha... here's Chapter 4...  
  
Jaimie – Thank you!!! Well here's my next Chapter... what you think? Ok?  
  
Trojans – hehe... I think that she would look really pretty seeing as her parents are absolutely gorgeous... haha, well here's chapter 4, hope you enjoy... Tell me what you think...  
  
Chapter 4: A father's love... The last goodbye!?  
  
While Astyanax slept he dreamt of Gabrielle but something seemed wrong somehow, the closer he moved to her, the further she seemed to be. "Gabrielle!" I screamed her name, but she continued to drift away. I ran to her, only to see her disappear and in her place there my father was, he had no eyes, no mouth and no ears. I couldn't look any longer and I turned away! 'Achilles did this to you, father!' I spat with hatred in my voice. I felt hands on my shoulder, I looked up and there m father was, all his features had returned, his brown hair and brown orbs. "Father!" I cried as I hugged him... "I've missed you so much! I..." Astyanax couldn't continue, he was so happy to be with his father again that he didn't want to wake, he wanted to remain in his dream state forever.  
  
"Astyanax, my son!" Hector said to Astyanax as he embraced his son, a tear fell from his chocolate brown orbs. "I'm sorry I haven't been here with you Astyanax! I really am!" Hector said while he still embraced his son.  
  
"Father, it's not your fault! It was Achilles!" Astyanax said, his eyes full of hatred. "I promised to avenge you father! And I will, I've been training for this moment to come! I will kill Achilles' child!" Astyanax said with even more hatred in his eyes.  
  
"That's not why I came Astyanax!" Hector said, looking into his son's chocolate brown orbs, "You've grown into a very handsome boy Astyanax!" Hector bragged to his son. Astyanax just blushed at what he just heard. "But anyway, the point is, I wanted to walk to you about Gabrielle." Hector said, no emotions could be seen on his face, but he watched his son's reaction carefully. "Do you truly love her Astyanax?"  
  
"Yes father! I do, I don't know how to describe the feeling that I feel when I'm around her, it's like when I'm with her, everything just seems to disappear, everything and everyone!" Astyanax said in a dreamy sort of tone.  
  
"Astyanax, I'm happy for you son, I truly am! But looks can be deceiving and when the time is right you'll have to make a decision that will change your life forever!" Hector paused as he said this. Astyanax thinking that, that was all his father had to say replied,  
  
"But father, I don't understand! Why do you say that looks can be deceiving?" Astyanax asked, clearly not understanding anything that his father had just told him.  
  
"Yes, if I can continue..." Hector said with love in his voice. Astyanax, blushed slightly plainly nodded his head. "I know that you love her, but when the time is right, I want you to follow your heart and not think about any of the promises that you may have made alright Astyanax? If you truly love her, you'll do just that!" Hector said in a serious tone that Astyanax had never heard before.  
  
"Yes, father, I will but, I don't understand what..." Astyanax got interrupted but he didn't seem to mind very much.  
  
"When the time is right, you'll understand what I meant!" Hector said, his voice not as serious as before, but still full of love for his dear son.  
  
"I understand!" Astyanax said, though not fully understanding. Hector nodded his head approvingly at his son.  
  
"Good, so I see that you are almost ready to become king." Hector said, tears forming in his eyes, but Hector seemed to blink them away. "I'm sorry that I haven't been here to see you grow up into this fine young man! But I have always known that you could look after yourself and you have truly made me proud to be called your father!" Hector said, his eyes full of love and kindness.  
  
"Father, I have so much that I need to say to you! There's so much that I need to ask! Astyanax said, his voice full of happiness, but his voice was entwined with sadness, for Astyanax knew that he would have to let go sooner or later, and that this dream had to end eventually. Hector, knowing what Astyanax was thinking said.  
  
"I am always with you and your mother! If you are ever in need of me, just ask me! Astyanax, I'm so sorry that I'm not around anymore! And I don't want you to concern yourself over my death as much as you do. Fate has its way with people and it was my time to leave! I want you to be happy Astyanax! You and your mother!" Hector said, his eyes still full of love. Astyanax stared at his father, the man that's life was taken from him, his perfect life that anyone would wish to have.  
  
"Father, it's been hard without you!" Astyanax said, tears rolling down his cheeks as he said this to his father.  
  
"I'm sorry for that son, but I had to fight Achilles, I killed his cousin and he was avenging his cousin's death! He had spared me once already! He's not that bad a man Astyanax, I just want you to know that!" Hector said, his voice full of concern for his son, he had so little time with his son, dawn was nearby and he would have to leave. "Astyanax, it's almost time for me to say goodbye!" Hector said, his voice filled with sadness and grief as he said this to Astyanax.  
  
"No father, please don't leave me! I don't know what I'll do without you!" Astyanax said, tears falling as he hugged his father! "Please don't leave me!!! Please!!! Father please!?" Astyanax screamed to Hector while holding his father so Hector had no way to escape.  
  
Whilst in the real world.  
  
"Please don't leave me!!! Please!!! Father please!?" Astyanax screamed out loud in his sleep. Dozens of worried eyes were staring at Astyanax, most full of concern.  
  
Andromache, running to her son, shaking him back to consciousness. "Astyanax, my poor baby! Speak to me!" Andromache stammered, tears falling down her cheek.  
  
"What? Father!!!" Astyanax screamed. Andromache stared at her son...  
  
"You saw your father?" Andromache stuttered, now even more tears threatened to fall down her pale face.  
  
"Why did you wake me!!! Why!!? You took me away from him!!" Astyanax got up and ran out of the room pushing everyone in his way away from him.  
  
"Astyanax, wait, I didn't know!" Andromache called out, she tried her best to muffle her tears as best as she could.  
  
"Leave him sister, he must learn!" Paris said to Andromache silently but sternly.  
  
Astyanax ran till his feet couldn't run any further. Astyanax slumped onto the floor and he sat there and cried. He could still feel his father's presence and he knew his father would always be with him, but it still wasn't the same as being there, physically. Astyanax remained in the same place, for many hours, he continued to cry out to his father, but after a few hours passed Astyanax finally felt the wind soothing and comforting him. As if it was his father's way of showing him that he was there and that he did care! With that comforting thought in mind Astyanax got up and retreated back to the house where everywhere he passed greeted him with silence. And that's how the rest of the day went, though something continued to reassure Astyanax that he wasn't alone.  
  
Whilst up in the heavens.  
  
"You shouldn't have left Hector!" Zeus said as they stared down from the heavens.  
  
"I had to see him! You have to understand! He's my son! I had to tell him that I cared!" Hector said to Zeus, he didn't care the consequences of his actions, he only cared that he just spoke to his son as if he was there with him always.  
  
"That's not what I was talking about, what I'm really worried about is what you said to him about Gabrielle!" Zeus said.  
  
"I want him to know that no matter what happens, whether he chooses to love her or kill her I will still and will always continue to love him!" Hector pleaded with Zeus, he had to understand, after all he too had children.  
  
"I understand Hector, I just don't want you to interfere and warn Astyanax if the Gods do anything to interfere with your son's future!" Zeus said, though there was something in his voice that assured Hector that his son would be safe from harm, at least for now.  
  
"Thank you Zeus!" Hector said respectfully to Zeus.  
  
As Hector was walking away from Zeus, he encounter Ares.  
  
"I hear your son has a big decision to make!" Ares said, with a hint of mayhem in his voice and he walked off back to his throne.  
  
'Please, let my son make the right choice!' Hector prayed to Apollo as he entered through the gates of heaven and entered its beautiful scenery and its roads of gold, it was truly a magnificent sight.  
  
A/N – haha, don't worry, I hope that I don't make too much trouble for Astyanax!!! Haha, but, if you want to find out what Ares is going to do and what choices Astyanax makes you'll just have to read now won't you??? Haha, anyways, don't forget to leave me a review!!! Anyways, I'll update ASAP!!! Bye... 


	5. Chapter 5: He's back! But terror follows

A/N – hey sorry about not updating... well here's my responses to all you people that reviewed:  
  
Trojans – haha... she wasn't in the last chapter... heh heh, but she's in this 1 and Astyanax just found out that she's Achilles and Briseis' daughter... haha... ouch, that'll hurt... anyways... glad you enjoying the story... thanks for reviewing!!!!  
  
o Bubbles o – haha, read and you'll find out!! Heh heh... anyways, here's chapter 5!  
  
Topherismygrace – haha... thanks for understanding!! Heh heh, well here's chapter 5... hope you enjoy ok!!! "  
  
GoldenEcho7287 - hey thanks for that... haha, I'm an idiot!! Sorry, I wasn't so certain and in other people's fic it was a female... sorry again... Hope you continue to read and review!!! Thanks again!!!  
  
Well anyways... THANKS!!! It's great to know that people are reading my stories... well here's popsickles for all you BRIALLIANT people!!! Anyways, without further ado, I give to you...  
  
Chapter 5: He's back! But terror follows...  
  
While Astyanax sat in his room in total and complete silence he tried to remember what his father said to him... But for some reason he couldn't remember everything, but Astyanax didn't really care about that, as much as you'd think he would, all he thought about was what his father looked like, and how, he looked like his father... His face, his body, his hair colour, his eyes, his everything...  
  
"Astyanax, are you in here?" His mother said, peering into his room staring into the darkness surrounding her.  
  
"Yes, I'm here mother..." Astyanax said, though his voice was quite rough and hoarse seeing as he'd been crying the whole day long.  
  
"Dear..." she said as she lit a candle so she could see where she was walking to, "What... what... what did you father...." She stopped in the middle of her sentence... but Astyanax knew exactly what she wanted to say...  
  
"What did he say to me?" Astyanax finished his sentence for Andromache... though as he said it, tears were forming in his eyes and before he could wipe them away, Andromache noticed them, but she grabbed hold of his hands...  
  
"No, enough hiding!! That's why we're still mourning!! It's time we let it out Astyanax, we're not little children!!! I've been trying to be brave by putting on a brave face in the mornings, but at night I cry so much!!! I've had enough of this, and you should be too Astyanax!!" Andromache said to her son, full of tears a stuttering everything out, she had lost a big part of her, Astyanax knew that, but he too lost a big part of him...  
  
"I don't know what your talking about!" Astyanax said, turning around on his bed so his back faced his mother.  
  
Andromache, obviously not believing him just hugged her son and cried there...  
  
Astyanax, knowing that it was obvious why she felt so much pain, I mean, her soul mate died by a murderer!!!  
  
"Mother, I wish this pain could just go away! I wish father didn't die... I wish we could just be an ordinary family!!! I wish I had a father..." Astyanax said... though he didn't mean to blurt it all out... but he too was feeling pain, it was not only Andromache...  
  
While up above Hector heard what had been said.  
  
Tears started forming in Hector's eyes... "Astyanax, that's what he needs, a father..." Tears were streaming and Ares noticed them... and for once the God actually felt pain in him to see Hector suffering like this, Hector was a good man, that much was true, he fought for his family, but he didn't deserve to die!  
  
"Hector!!" Ares chanted as he walked over to Hector's side... thinking that Hector would quickly wipe away his tears and pretend that it was nothing... Ares was amazed that Hector continued to cry in front of him...  
  
"What do you... want Ares?" Hector said, his voice tired and hoarse from all the crying and from all the pain he had to endure, even when he was dead.  
  
"I'm sorry..." Ares said, comfort in his voice, but with that he walked away, Ares felt really sympathetic towards Hector, but there was nothing he could do to end his nor his family's pain... he really was sorry...  
  
Whilst back on earth  
  
Both Astyanax and Andromache were holding each other and crying... It seemed quite a long time, but the pain was soothed knowing that they both had one another... And that they always would have one another, they weren't alone like they'd been thinking al this time...  
  
'I'm sorry father died... I will do anything in my power to kill Achilles' child, for you mother!!! And for father!!! The father I never got to know because of that murderer!!!' Astyanax promised to himself and to Andromache and to Hector, who he knew was listening from above.  
  
There was a voice that seemed to be whispered with the winds... 'I'll always love you both..."  
  
Astyanax and Andromache knew that it was Hector that said those words... Andromache looked at her son, "You truly look like your father...!" Andromache said... and with that she fell asleep with Astyanax holding her tightly...  
  
"I know mother... I know..." Astyanax said as he too drifted into a troubled sleep... "I know..."  
  
The next day  
  
The sunshine peeped through the window of Astyanax's room... Astyanax woke to see his mother sound asleep in his arms... He remembered what happened the day before... Tears were starting to form but he forced them back... 'I won't cry again!!!' He promised himself... But he knew that it would be a hard promise to keep... But he would keep it! Just like his promise to avenge his father's death!  
  
Astyanax heard the door bell chant... Someone was here, but so early? He could hear that whoever was at the door was getting really impatient seeing as they were knocking with, it seems, all they're might...  
  
Astyanax, getting really peeved at this just went to put on his new days clothing... He put on his top and one of his toga's, seeing as he decided today wasn't a good day to go to school, who cares what people wanted him to do! He really needed to train, as he'd been missing quite a lot of training sessions...  
  
Astyanax walked towards the door... Getting irritated with whoever was at the door... Couldn't they just get it into their heads that it's still really early in the morning? Astyanax was in deep thought as he walked to the door... "COMING!!!" He screamed... irritated he slammed the door open... "WHAT!?" He screamed at whoever was at the door... he didn't even look at the person when he asked in a much more calm voice... "What do you want?"  
  
"Astyanax, good morning to you too!!" someone beamed at him, it was the voice that came to his house the last time... he knew it... he looked at her face... Briseis...  
  
"What are you doing here?" Astyanax said, quite shocked seeing his aunt when he was busy scheming to kill her child.  
  
"I'm here to look for your mother!" Briseis said, "is she in?"  
  
"It's early Aunty! She sleeping!" Astyanax said, losing his temper in seeing Briseis at his house... "So where's your child aunty?" Astyanax said, though his eyes not concentrating on his aunt but searching for a weapon somewhere nearby...  
  
"O, she's in the carriage, why do you ask..." Briseis said, suspicion rising in her thoughts why Astyanax would care where her child was.  
  
Astyanax, obviously not concentrating on what she just said, obviously not noticing that his aunt had said 'she'...  
  
"O that's nice... come back later when my mother wakes..." Astyanax said, almost slamming the door in his aunt's face...  
  
"Astyanax!! You don't just slam the door in your aunt's face!!!" Paris fumed... How little manners his future heir had... obviously he had to be taught some before he gets given the title Prince of Troy...  
  
"My dear cousin!!! How fare you today?" Paris asked his cousin as he kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"I am very well Paris, thank you very much!" Briseis said quite happily.  
  
"Glad to hear that! Please come inside!" Paris motioned for her to enter.  
  
"Alright, let me just get Gabrielle!" Briseis said to Paris.  
  
Astyanax hadn't heard that name seeing as he was already half way to his room already, getting his equipment for training with Joshua... As he got into his room, the clanking of him putting on his armour and getting his swords (the real ones this time, not wooden) out of his secret stash that only Joshua knew of, well now probably his mother... his mother started to stir at the commotion in the bedroom...  
  
"What's going on? Where are you going?" She looked up, he vision quite blurry, all she saw was her husband getting ready for battle (well that's what she thought)... and with that she thought she had a second chance to stop Hector from going into battle... "Please don't go Hector!! Please, think of us... Think of Astyanax!!" Andromache screamed at the top of her lungs...  
  
Paris, obviously hearing his dear brother's name ran towards Astyanax's room...  
  
"Where's Hector?" He screamed quite breathless as he looked at Andromache, but he scanned the room and he saw Astyanax's back, his hair, his body... "Brother?" Paris said walking over to Astyanax.  
  
"You are all seeing ghosts!!" Astyanax screamed as he turned around revealing that it was him and not his father.  
  
"Astyanax, you..." Paris stopped... then finally, he realized the armour... "Why are you dressing as if to go into battle?" Paris said, very confused at the sight.  
  
"To go and train!" Astyanax said coldly and he walked off.  
  
Andromache, still crying and shaking after seeing her husband continued shaking and pointing into thin air! "I saw him Paris!! I saw him! He was right there!!!" Andromache pleaded with Paris...  
  
"It was your son Andromache!" Paris said, he could feel sadness in the pit of his stomach, but Paris learnt to grow up faster than he intended to... he had to be there for his family, his whole family!  
  
"Paris, he was there!! I'm not mad!!! It was him... please? Believe me!?" Andromache pleaded with him some more... there was something in her that wanted him back so much that she was imagining things Paris thought... But he comforted her all the same...  
  
"Ssshh Andromache, everything will be ok! I'm sorry that Hector died too!!!" Paris said, forcing back the tears that he'd cried almost 16 years ago... The tears that he tried to forget!  
  
"How can you just stand there!! You must look for him! He's here Paris! He wants us to find him!! Andromache pleaded some more.  
  
"Please Andromache, you must rest, your tired... Your not thinking like yourself... You must rest some more!" Paris said as he lifted Andromache and put her in Astyanax's bed... He kissed her forehead... "Sleep sister... You'll need you energy! For Astyanax!" Paris said and he left the room...  
  
Meanwhile with Astyanax  
  
Astyanax was walking outside when he saw Briseis talking to a child... It was her child! He stopped walking and merely stood there... It had long hair... As much as he hated the thought... It was a girl!  
  
Back with Paris  
  
Paris walked out of Astyanax's room... tears forming in his eyes... "Brother... I can't do this without you!" Paris whispered falling onto the floor with tears falling onto the ground...  
  
"You aren't alone!" Paris heard someone say... He looked up... It was Hector... He had come back like Andromache had said!  
  
"Hector!" And Paris hugged his brother tightly! "You've come back to us!" Paris said, tears of joy in his eyes!  
  
A/N – Well, Hector has come back for a reason... And since I'm anxious to tell you guys why... I'll tell you right here... He came back because remember Ares... But the thing is... Was he the only one brought back? Haha... the suspense... well I couldn't add in the other person seeing as I didn't know how to... haha... anyways... I'll update ASAP... but for now... REVIEW!!! Haha... bye... review ok? 


	6. Chapter 6: Family's reunited!

A/N – Yo you all!!! Well I'm back!!! Chapter 6, well I hope that you guys all enjoy this chapter and thanks for the reviews... Well here's my responses to all of you people:  
  
Trojans – hey thanks!!! I hope you enjoy this one too ok!!! Haha thank you again... well here's chapter 6... enjoy... (  
  
o Bubbles o – yeah... It was Achilles... Thank you... haha... Review this 1 too ok? Haha... but thanks... here's chapter 6!  
  
GoldenEcho7287 – hey good guess!!! Haha... thanks... well here's chapter 6... enjoy... ;)  
  
Topherismygrace – THANK YOU!!! Haha... yeah it was Achilles... haha... thnks... here's Chapter 6... hope you enjoy... ;)  
  
Cheetah Princess – hey thanks!!! Well here's chapter 6... I hope you enjoy this one too!! (  
  
Well anyways... without further ado, I give to you...  
  
Chapter 6: Family's reunited!  
  
"Yes, Paris! I'm back!" He embraced his brother tightly and held him tight! He forgot how good it felt to be with his family, even Paris! Paris had grown in their years apart... Definitely grown up!  
  
"Hector! I... I missed you so much!!! I had to do everything... I..." Paris stammered and tears fell freely... the tears that Paris had been holding in for 16 years now... Hector too, with tears in his eyes had forgotten about why he had returned because he was so happy to see his family again.  
  
"Where is Andromache?" Hector asked his brother, though still holding his brother in a tight embrace.  
  
"She's... she's in there..." Paris said pointing into the room that he had just left. Paris let go of Hector... "Go to her... She misses you so much!" Paris stated...  
  
"I've missed her too!" Hector said and then walked into the room where Andromache lay.  
  
Back to Astyanax  
  
The girl turned around and Astyanax saw it was. It was Gabrielle...  
  
"Astyanax!!! I never knew that you lived here!" and Gabrielle ran into the stunned boy's arms and embraced him though she received no reply.  
  
Astyanax stood with the thought... She's Achilles' child... the love of my life... my life... my soul... but how... why? And Astyanax remained there stunned and when Gabrielle finally realized there was something wrong she turned to face her lover.  
  
"Astyanax? What's the matter?" Gabrielle turned to face Astyanax, all Astyanax could do was return her stare. He was too stunned for words.  
  
Briseis stared at the two of them. So Astyanax is the boy that Gabrielle had fallen in love with? Astyanax? The boy that was ruse for even her liking.  
  
"Astyanax... Where is your mother?" Briseis asked Astyanax breaking the tension between the two.  
  
"..." He turned to his aunt and it was as if he broke away from his spell... He didn't want to know what was going on... He didn't want to know the truth anymore. 'Gabrielle can't be his child!' He thought to himself.  
  
"Astyanax, I asked you a question!" Briseis said getting really impatient with Astyanax.  
  
"She's in Astyanax's room with..." Paris stopped his sentence as he saw that Astyanax was in the room and he obviously didn't want Astyanax to be aware of his father's presence just yet...  
  
"Ok, good... I'll go and tend to her then..." Briseis said calmly though eyeing Astyanax deeply.  
  
Astyanax, having enough of everything that had just happened walked away from everything and everyone in sight. He was going to train and he was going to forget about the day's happenings. He went outside though he knew that he would never feel the same again. His love, the best thing that had ever happened to him, had to be destroyed... He had to be the destroyer!  
  
He continued his training when he sensed that there was a pair of eyes staring at him. Astyanax felt another's presence so he turned his sword towards his back position only to meet the tip of another's... Astyanax looked up, no... it couldn't be... 'Achilles'...  
  
"So, you've become quite skilled with your blade." Achilles complimented, though he noticed Astyanax's glare at him. He smirked at the thought that Astyanax hated him so much even after his father had been avenged, he had died for killing Hector but... 'I guess he hasn't forgiven the fact that I took away his father...' Achilles thought to himself and smirked... this kid is so much like his father...  
  
Astyanax, who noticed Achilles' smirk... "What do you have to smirk about?! What are you doing here?! Aren't you supposed to be dead?!" Astyanax screamed, his tears that he had held back and those same tears that he promised never to cry started forming at the tips of his eyes.  
  
Achilles' noticing the tears realized that he had done much more than avenge his cousin, he had broken Hector's family and he knew that Astyanax would probably stop at nothing to get his family back even if it cost him his life.  
  
"I came back, to protect my child... the one you planned on killing..." Achilles said... though he could see the discomfort in Astyanax when he mentioned Gabrielle... 'So he really does love her!' Achilles said to himself and smiled at the thought... Gabrielle is very lucky.  
  
"Then I will kill you!!!" Astyanax screamed and launched himself towards Achilles but now there was another person's blade that stopped him... 'Now what?!' Astyanax thought to himself... He looked up at the person... "It can't be..." Astyanax said and he fell to his knees... "Father..." Astyanax mouthed those words... Those tears that he promised to put away forever were forming... Now more than ever... They were streaming out his eyes that his vision blurred to such an extent that he couldn't see his surroundings... Astyanax held onto his father's feet and he cried...  
  
"Astyanax, get up... I'm real... Get up! Let me look upon you!" Hector said to Astyanax, though Astyanax didn't get the message quite clear as he held his father more tightly...  
  
"I don't want you to leave me again! I won't let you go!!!" Astyanax stammered through all his tears...  
  
Hector, realizing that Astyanax wasn't going to budge pulled him up off the floor and he held him up so that he could have a better look at his son... "My son... 17 years old!" Hector said and now tears were filling his eyes... "I'm sorry I wasn't always here for you... But now I'm here... and I'm staying this time!" Hector said with a smile that reached from ear to ear.  
  
Astyanax looked up at his father and knew that he was serious. He embraced his father tightly and wiped away his tears... 'I have a father!' Astyanax thought to himself... They could finally be a real family!  
  
"Well, I'll leave you two here... I'm going to my family!" Achilles said looking up at the sight in front of him... He smiled at them... "May you always live happily!" Achilles whispered and he walked off to his family...  
  
Andromache walked over to Astyanax and Hector and they spoke of the times without Achilles and how miserable they were without him and how their lives were all a living hell and how they had to keep their feelings in so that no one would bother them too much with their useless 'I'm sorries' and 'I wish I could do something to helps'...  
  
"Well, you won't have to think of that again! Because I'm back! And I'm not going anywhere!" Hector said to his family... his family that had been given a second chance to live... a second chance to be with one another... a second chance to make memories...  
  
A/N – Well... What a cute ending right? Haha... please? It's not the ending!!! The excitement doesn't end there!!! I'm not that nice!!! Haha... anyways... look out for my next chapter... because chaos is caused there!!! So please don't stop reading!!! Haha... well please review... I'll post my next fic ASAP... o well... I'm going... bye... REVIEW hey?! 


	7. Chapter 7: The Test of Love

A/N – I'm so sorry!!! I know, I took really long again!!! Sorry... my internet has been acting really freaky at the moment... so sorry... well anyways here's my responses to my reviewers:  
  
Yin/Yang demons – haha... that wasn't quick... but thanks for reviewing!!! Haha.. here's chapter 7... enjoy!!!  
  
Rhianikki – Thank you!!! I really hope you enjoy this chapter... haha... anyways... keep reviewing ok? Haha...  
  
Trojans – yeah... well unfortunately they can't in this chapter... maybe another... oops I just spoiled it... haha... just kidding... I'll see... haha, but I hope you enjoy this chapter... Review ok? Ejnoy...  
  
o Bubbles o – Here it is!!! Chapter 7... Enjoy!!!  
  
Cheetah princess – Thank you (gives a polite curtsy) haha... hope you enjoy this one ok?  
  
Topherismygrace – Well... I think I changed this one slightly... haha... well enjoy ok?  
  
Again, sorry for the late update... Well thank you to you all once again... hope you guys like this chapter too!!! Well anyways, without further ado... I give to you...  
  
Chapter 7: The Test of love!  
  
After life had become almost normal again! Once everything was right and perfect... Astyanax living like a normal boy, Andromache like a normal mother and wife, Hector like the father and husband to the family he held so dearly to his heart.  
  
Astyanax hadn't been going to school and Andromache hadn't noticed a bit until today...  
  
"Astyanax!! You've been missing school!!!" Andromache yelled at her sleeping son though there was a glint of happiness in her voice that hadn't been heard for a long time.  
  
"Mom... But..." Astyanax started but didn't have enough energy to think up a good enough excuse.  
  
"But Astyanax needs to spend the day with me and show me around like he promised!" Hector finished for his son. Astyanax looked up at his father standing in front of him and he couldn't but help noticing a wink.  
  
"Oh yeah... that!!" Astyanax said a little confused but happy that he didn't have to go to school. Andromache stared suspiciously at the two men standing before her, but Andromache was just happy to know that they would be together so she smiled at them and walked out the room.  
  
"Well son! Ready?" Hector said to his son.  
  
"mmmph..." Astyanax muttered very sleepily.  
  
"Ok, I guess you can come and find me then!" Hector said and he walked out the door heading to Andromache but he couldn't help looking back at his son for just a moment. As he gazed at his son he merely smiled and walked out the door.  
  
About 20 minutes later there was a brilliant light in his room. Astyanax looked up and all he saw was a bright golden light blinding him, he cursed under his breath and quickly looked down again. When his eyes started adjusting to the light he gazed up at the man that stood before him.  
  
Astyanax couldn't help but look flabbergasted. Never had he seen this person before but it looked like a God that stood before him. His white linen that was outlined with the most beautiful gold Astyanax had ever seen and he looked so pure and so heavenly. He had a golden crown on his head. Astyanax looked up at him and the stammered.  
  
"Wh...Who... A... Are... Y... You?"  
  
"I am Ares. You need not fear me boy!" Ares said with a powerful voice but sweetness and gentleness could be heard in his tone.  
  
"But... you're the God of war! What do you want with me?" Astyanax said suspiciously but there was a tint of fear in his voice but it was well disguised.  
  
"Well boy... As you know, we, the Gods and Goddesses brought your father back to you!" Ares started but was interrupted.  
  
"Yeah, I know! Thank you! Is that all, because..." Astyanax was cut short.  
  
"SILENCE! You never interrupt a God while he is speaking!" Ares said with anger showing in his eyes. "Now, I and the Gods have created a test for you!" Ares said while smirking inwardly as he watched Astyanax's expression.  
  
"Wh...What kind... of test?" Astyanax stuttered though he thought he knew the answer to that.  
  
"The person you love most will die today!" He paused to watch Astyanax's expression once again and he saw that the expression was a very sad and hurt one. "But..." Ares continued but was interrupted.  
  
"Please don't do this to my family!!!" Astyanax begged with his life to the God... He got out of bed and forced himself on his knees and held the God by his knees... Please?" Astyanax begged as if his life depended on it.  
  
"I haven't yet finished... get up!" Astyanax did as he was told but there were still tears in his eyes. "You can save this person!" Astyanax's eyes widened at this but he didn't want to interrupt the God this time, he sat and listened obediently. "If you remain with this person, terror and destruction won't follow! But... make the wrong decision and you'll never see that person again!" Ares said and with a poof of smoke he disappeared.  
  
Think wisely! Make the right decision! There was a voice that moved with the winds.  
  
'Father! I must get to him now!' Astyanax ran out of the room and bumped into a person. It was Gabrielle.  
  
"Astyanax, what are you doing running around the house in your sleep wear?" Gabrielle questioned with amusement in her voice.  
  
"My father, have you seen him?" He started shaking Gabrielle madly as if the answer would just appear to him if he half killed his love.  
  
"Astyanax, STOP that!!!" Hector yelled and pulled him away from Gabrielle. Gabrielle, who had crawled to a corner gasping for breath.  
  
"Father! We need to leave!" Astyanax protested with his father.  
  
"um... son, aren't you forgetting something?" Hector said pointing with one hand at his clothing and the other hand at Gabrielle.  
  
"O..." Astyanax said and walked over to Gabrielle and put his arms around her only to be pushed away.  
  
"Stay away from me Astyanax! Don't touch me again! EVER!" Gabrielle screamed at the top of her lungs and ran back to her parents to tell them what had just happened to her, though something stopped her, her father would never let her see Astyanax again and she was certain that Astyanax didn't mean it. She would forgive him later and with that she walked towards the springs outside the palace so that she could maybe just forget about the day's events.  
  
"Father, I didn't..." Astyanax was speechless as Gabrielle walked away from him.  
  
"It's ok Astyanax! I'm sore she'll come around later!" Hector said and he finally remembered he had just witnessed. "Why were you half killing her anyways?" Hector asked, his voice full of concern this time.  
  
"Father, I was looking for you and... I didn't know... I didn't..." He slumped onto the floor and began sobbing.  
  
"It's ok Astyanax!" Hector assured Astyanax. "That's exactly what happened with me and your mother when we had just met. So don't worry! I mean, look at your mother and me now!" Hector said lovingly to Astyanax.  
  
"Ok..." Astyanax said, though there was still doubt in his voice but then he remembered what Ares had just said to him and he completely forgot about what had just happened. "Wait for me right here! Don't move! I'll change and..." Than Astyanax changed his mind quickly... "Just come with me!" Astyanax said and he grabbed his father's hand and they went together back towards Astyanax's chamber.  
  
After Astyanax had finished changing he led his father to the stable and they spent the day riding around the village.  
  
While up in the heavens  
  
"Wrong choice!!!" Ares said quietly... shaking his head he started the death sentence.  
  
"Please Ares? For the sake of love! Give him one more chance!!!" Aphrodite wailed as she watched from above.  
  
"Yes Ares, please? For Astyanax this time!" Zeus agreed with Aphrodite. Astyanax did deserved another chance.  
  
"What's done is done!" Ares said with a wicked smile. But when he turned to gaze at his fellow Gods and Goddesses he realized that in order for him to be happy he had to give Astyanax one more chance. "Ok, one last chance!" Ares said in a defeated voice though he sighed out in relief because he wanted Hector's family to happy just as the others did.  
  
Back on earth  
  
(You'll realize that I went back in time just a bit... this is after she went to the springs and now she's done)  
  
Gabrielle stepped out the springs and dried herself with the cloth lying there. She realized that she hadn't told Astyanax what she had intended to in the morning. But she was distracted as she looked around she heard a child's voice calling her.  
  
"Gabrielle!!" the voice kept repeating itself and it was clearly a little girl. The little girl started giggling. "Over here!" she appeared for a split second and then disappeared. Gabrielle put on her clothes and thought that this girl was playing a little game with her and Gabrielle decided not to ruin the fun so she followed the voice.  
  
"Where are you?" Gabrielle yelled to nothing as it seemed, everything had gone quiet, there was no one in the palace but Gabrielle didn't seem to notice because there the little girl was again, she walked into the wine cellar.  
  
"Haha... I'm coming!" Gabrielle giggled like a little girl. As she walked into the wine cellar the door just closed in its own will.  
  
Gabrielle looked around the room and noticed that there was no one in there except her, she must have been imagining things. She walked back to the door... It was locked...  
  
There was a whisper to someone, but it wasn't to Gabrielle though she heard the words loud and clear.  
  
"Hephaestus, make the fire!"  
  
Gabrielle thought that she was hearing things when she saw a flame. It was quite small but it was heading towards the alcohol and the wine and everything. One thing went through Gabrielle's mind... 'It's all flammable!' and with that she ran to put the fire out but it kept getting bigger and it started to spread more. She noticed something else... Oil... The fire was heading towards the oil.  
  
Tears started forming in her eyes. The smoke started choking her and she fell to her knees, helpless. She screamed out, "Someone, anyone, please help me!?" she continued screaming but eventually all she could do was choke the words out. Then a thought hit her! 'I'm never going to be able to tell Astyanax!' She sobbed... then she whispered with her last breath...  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
And with that she fainted and the fire reached the oil and then BOOM!!!  
  
A/N – O... the suspense... don't worry... here are more chapters to follow... well I hope you guys liked this one... so sorry that it took a bit long... but anyways... don't forget to leave me a review... well anyways... Bye than... 


	8. Chapter 8: The big loss

A/N – Hey... I'm back... sorry for the cliff hanger... I put it there as a test for Astyanax because his life was too good to be true and Ares had to give him a Test seeing as he helped Hector come back to life and be with his family and it can't that perfect so there had to be something bad in order for something good to be achieved... get my drift? Haha... well thank you to all those who reviewed... here's my review to you all:  
  
Trojans – yeah, she's pregnant... haha... well I tried to update ASAP... well here's chapter 8... I hope you enjoy...  
  
o Bubbles o – Well I kind of explained your question in my Author's note... I know that it was harsh of Ares... but at least he gave Astyanax one more chance right? Haha... well enjoy chapter 8 ok?  
  
Topherismygrace – Yeah... What's up with him... haha... at least he's nice enough to let Astyanax fix things right? Haha... well I hope you enjoy chapter 8... (  
  
GoldenEcho7287 – I know... that was cruel... I hate myself for it!!! But don't worry... everything will be alright ok... I'll fix everything... well here's chapter 8... I hope you enjoy!!!  
  
Chibi Tatiana – hey, I'm going to reply to all your reviews in this chapter... Well the cousin thing... I wanted it to be like Achilles' child with Hector's child... so there'll be tension... so I didn't really intend on them being cousins... oops... but thanks for bringing that up... ( I will do a sequel, that is if everyone is cool with that... haha... you can help me think up a name for it so long... ;) and last one... She's not dead... YAY!!! Haha... you'll see in this chapter... I'll explain it better... ( well here's chapter 8... I hope you enjoy!!!  
  
Again... Thank you to all you people that read my story!!! I hope you enjoy this chapter... And once again... THANK YOU!!! Anyways... without further ado... I give to you...  
  
Chapter 8: The big loss  
  
Astyanax and Hector were completely exhausted after riding for what seemed to be an eternity. They trotted the horses slowly back to the stables. Hector and Astyanax had the most enjoyable day. It was near lunch now. The sun was still bright and the rays that shone above them was warm and the wind that blew ever so slightly was cool and refreshing.  
  
When the horses were in their stables Hector muttered how hungry he was.  
  
"Alright dad... You go inside... I'm just going to stay out just a while longer!" Astyanax said lovingly to his father.  
  
"Alright!" Hector replied and walked back to the palace entrance. Astyanax watched as his father walked up the marbled stairs and in through the Gigantic wooden doors.  
  
There was a wind that kept blowing at his face. It refreshed him. There was a voice that came with it.  
  
Wrong choice!  
  
Astyanax all of a sudden shuddered as he recognized that voice. 'Wrong choice' Astyanax thought to himself. When reality hit him...  
  
Gabrielle  
  
Astyanax broke into a run as he ran up the stairs and barged through the doors. He ran to every corner and every room. 'Where could she be?' Astyanax thought to himself when he noticed a little sparkle and then he saw a little girl.  
  
"Follow me!" the little girl giggled and ran down the hall way till she was out of sight.  
  
Astyanax, who thought that this was a sign from the Gods ran after the little girl but when he turned the corner she was gone. The little girl disappeared. "Gabrielle!" Astyanax screamed frantically, then he heard the little girl's giggles again. It was in the room right across him. Without even thinking he ran to the door... Locked... Astyanax looked around, it must be the wrong door. Then he heard yelling from inside. 'Gabrielle' But something was wrong, why was there smoke inside? 'What room was that?' Astyanax thought to himself... The cellar! Fire... it's going to blow... Gabrielle's inside... All the thought seemed to paralyze him, the thing that broke his thought was when he heard Gabrielle scream again...  
  
"Someone, anyone, please help me!?"  
  
"Someone, anyone, please help me!?" had to do something. He was the only one there, he was the one person that could help her. Ares had said so. He ran into the door. Bang It remained stuck and pain shot through his left shoulder. While he tried to hold onto his left shoulder he tried to come up with another plan. He had to try again, for Gabrielle this time. And forgetting about the pain in his shoulder he rammed into the door again and it broke.  
  
He frantically looked about. Left, right and forward. The smoke was making him choke and tears started forming in his eyes but he continued searching. 'Where the hell is she?' Astyanax asked himself while staying as far away from the smoke as he could. "JUST GIVE ME A SIGN!!" Astyanax muttered to no one in particular but his words were half choked by the smoke.  
  
Then he heard the voice again. It was Gabrielle. She was in the corner, he saw her and started towards her. Smoke choking him slowing him down but it didn't matter, he had to save Gabrielle. He started running to her. Gabrielle said her words and she fell into Astyanax's arms. He didn't have the time to hear what she had to say though he did hear the words he tried to get both of them out. He pulled her on top of his shoulder and jumped out the room. Just as he and Gabrielle got out the room and into safety there was a huge explosion.  
  
Astyanax covered Gabrielle so she wouldn't get hurt. Astyanax was on top of Gabrielle but when the explosion hit, he got knocked unconscious.  
  
When Astyanax woke up he had a throbbing head ache. There were people all around him and he couldn't move. He felt like he had been beaten to death or something. He tried to move but everything just seemed to hurt.  
  
"Ssshh... Don't try to move son... You've been burnt quite badly and the healers are trying there best to heal your wounds... now just lay still alright?" The voice was the voice of Hector. He could hear crying from a woman. Probably his mother. He tried to get up but again it hurt too much. So instead he tried to talk. But the only words that came out were... "Gabrielle..." his voice was rough and hoarse and full of agony as he said her name.  
  
"She's in the other room... She's with Briseis and Achilles... She's alright... You saved her!" Hector said to Astyanax and smiled slightly. He looked at his son, Astyanax wasn't that badly burnt... He would maybe have a few scabs and maybe some scars, and he'll just be burnt for about a week, otherwise he'll be alright. "You're a hero Astyanax!" Hector said to Astyanax proudly.  
  
Astyanax tried to retain all the information somewhere in his brain... and he remembered what had happened just before the explosion. Gabrielle had muttered something that was being addressed to him... The words repeated themselves in his head...  
  
"I'm pregnant!"  
  
When he finally started to realize what Gabrielle had just said he had fallen asleep... Into a very much needed sleep.  
  
Up in the heavens  
  
Celebration was heard everywhere and from everyone.  
  
"He passed the Test!!!" Aphrodite screamed at the top of her lungs and she started singing happily and kissing every God and Goddess that she passed.  
  
"You never fail to amaze us Ares!" Zeus said happily to his fellow God and patted him on the back!  
  
Ares smiled slightly at all of them but then he broke his smile silently.  
  
Everyone continued to laugh and celebrate until Aphrodite asked Ares what was the matter, he just saved Gabrielle. It was time to celebrate.  
  
"I know...!" He muttered but then walked back to his realm and away from the party...  
  
"Leave him... He'll come round later!" Aphrodite said silently to herself and continued partying the night away with her fellow Gods.  
  
1 week later  
  
Astyanax woke up. Beads of sweat surrounded his face as he tried to remember what had just happened to make him feel such pain. He stared around then the words came back.  
  
"I'm pregnant!"  
  
Astyanax remembered the fire, the explosion, the healers... finally he tried to get out of bed, but he failed miserably. He could move but it hurt him terribly. Finally a jolt of pain went through his whole body and screamed out in pain.  
  
Someone came... though there was a magnificent bright golden light blinding his sight. Astyanax quickly turned his gaze to the other direction and when the light seemed to dim a bit he turned back and he saw the God again.  
  
Ares  
  
Ares looked at the boy that was obviously in pain. Ares touched Astyanax's arm and then there was another brilliant light, though not that bright this time. Astyanax could feel all his strength returning to him and the pain in his body just seemed to disappear.  
  
When Ares removed his hand from Astyanax's he gazed into Astyanax's brown orbs.  
  
"So you passed my Test. Congratulations!" Ares said approvingly at Astyanax. "I didn't expect you to pass..."  
  
"I had some help!" Astyanax said getting up and stretching his muscles.  
  
"Yes, I know! It was the same help that got Gabrielle into that very room!" Ares said looking for the boy's reaction. Though the reaction was not quite what he was looking for.  
  
"So what do you want of me now? I passed your test!" Astyanax said with a hard voice.  
  
"I wanted to help you!" Ares said pointing at Astyanax's wounds.  
  
"Well now you're done so you can leave!" Astyanax retorted angrily, obviously sick of the games played be the Gods.  
  
Ares smiled at him slightly... "If you really do love her than you'll pass this last test!" Ares said seriously this time. There was a tint of sadness that was portrayed in his eyes and with that he left with one wave of his hand.  
  
"NO!!! NO MORE TESTS!!!!" Astyanax screamed back at the God but he knew that it was useless... He wouldn't listen to a mortal.  
  
Someone, hearing the screams came into the room to see what all the commotion was about. It was Achilles.  
  
"Are you alright Astyanax?" Achilles asked the furious boy. Astyanax glared at him in the eyes, his eyes full of fire. Then he realized that there was no point in taking it out in Achilles, his eyes softened.  
  
"Sorry... There... I mean... um..." Astyanax tried to think of something clever because he knew that Achilles would never believe him if he said that he just spoke to a God.  
  
"It's ok... I see that you're alright then!" Achilles said, though there was something in his voice that seemed to hold a secret.  
  
"Yeah... I'm fully healed!" Astyanax said, trying to portray a smile but none came.  
  
"Good..." Achilles said then he retreated out of the room.  
  
'I wonder what's troubling him!?' Astyanax thought silently to himself. Though Astyanax wasn't very curious. He wanted to see Gabrielle... He exited the room and started searching for someone who would know where she was.  
  
While up in the heavens  
  
"What have you done now Ares?!" Zeus yelled! There was thunder roaring everywhere, Zeus was obviously extremely angry with Ares.  
  
"It wasn't my fault! I hadn't intended on it! I promise you!" Ares said very sorrowfully.  
  
Aphrodite was wailing but then tried pulling herself together. "He... He loves her!!!" she started but took a deep breath as she tried to pull herself together. Both Zeus and Ares stared at her with deep curiosity in what Aphrodite had to predict. "He'll let it pass!!!" Aphrodite ended her sentence. Both Zeus and Ares stared at her in total and complete amazement...  
  
"I hope your right!" Zeus said... taking a deep breath, "I hope your right!"  
  
Back on earth  
  
Everywhere Astyanax passed there were either people passing him and looking at him strangely or else there were people who started to sob when they saw him.  
  
'What's wrong with everyone?' Astyanax asked himself when he saw his mother.  
  
"Mother! Wait up! Where's Gabrielle... I need to talk to her about something!" Astyanax said cheerfully at the sight of his mother. But his cheerfulness was broken when he saw her full of tears. "What's wrong mom?" Astyanax asked, holding his mother in a tight embrace.  
  
"I think... Gabrielle and you... need to talk..." Andromache said, her voice full of sadness and grief as she led her son to Gabrielle's chamber.  
  
Astyanax stared at the empty chamber when he saw Gabrielle in a black dress with a black veil covering her face. Astyanax walked over to her and embraced her tiny body slightly.  
  
"What's the matter love?" Astyanax asked tenderly while he kissed the top of the head. With that Andromache left the room so that they could have their privacy.  
  
"O Astyanax!!!" She began with her head on his chest and she held him tight and very lovingly.  
  
Astyanax, not knowing why she was crying held her just as tight but lifted her chin up so that he could see her face and so that he could wipe her tears away.  
  
"What's wrong?" Astyanax asked gently and lovingly while caressing her cheek tenderly.  
  
"Astyanax... You'll never forgive me!!!" Gabrielle started but her tears interrupted her as she started crying on his chest again.  
  
"Ssshh... It's ok... whatever it is... It can't be that bad!!! Tell me!!" Astyanax said wiping her tears away and pulling her close to him and his lips met hers and he gave her a long and passionate kiss.  
  
When they finally pulled apart Gabrielle looked into his brown eyes and muttered very softly... "Our child is dead"  
  
Astyanax tried to gather all the information but it just all seemed to collide with everything. He tried to breathe but the oxygen started getting to hard to take in.  
  
"Say something!" Gabrielle said to him. But he couldn't say anything... He just stared at her and he started to feel faint. His knees started giving way and he fell. Astyanax fainted.  
  
When Astyanax woke Gabrielle was there by his side holding his hand tightly that his hand was starting to turn blue.  
  
"Gabrielle..." Astyanax whispered.  
  
"Yes...!" She got up and was by his side immediately.  
  
"It... It wasn't your fault!" tears started forming in his eyes. Gabrielle embraced him and he embraced her too... tightly... He stared into her sea blue eyes and started caressing her cheek gently. "I should have been there!" Astyanax said, tears dropping from his eyes and splashing onto his cheeks. Gabrielle wiped away his tears and said,  
  
"It's ok... I don't blame you! The Gods will give us another chance!" she said lovingly.  
  
He looked at her and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"I love you Gabrielle!" Astyanax said lovingly and Gabrielle fell asleep in his warm embrace. Astyanax stared at her. 'Yes, the Gods will give us another chance! They owe us that much!' Astyanax thought to himself and gently drifted into a troubled sleep.  
  
A/N – I know... I am SO cruel for that! I'm so sorry! But it would seem really wrong if her baby survived an explosion don't you think... Well... Don't worry... They'll have children!!! Trust me!!! Just, right now is too soon ok! Well the last test is just a test of Trust... And then I think that'll be the end... then I'm thinking of a sequel... -Thanks go to Chibi Tatiana (gives a big hug)... - ya... so I hope you guys enjoyed this one ok... Well anyways... I'll update soon... and son't forget to leave me a review ok!!! Haha... well bye for now than... ( 


	9. Chapter 9: Lies, deceit and more lies! W...

A/N – Well, I'm back!!! Sorry for the long delay!!! I'm so sorry!!! I just started school and it's hectic, getting exams and all... So sorry... Well, thanks to all you wonderful people who reviewed my story!!! Here's my responses:  
  
o Bubbles o – Haha... Yeah, the baby's dead... Sorry... Well, here's chapter 9... Hope you enjoy!!! ;)  
  
Trojans – Haha... I know... they are sweet hey!!! ;) haha... well sorry for the delay, but I hope you still like chapter 9!!! Enjoy!!! (  
  
Topherismygrace – Thanks... I hope you enjoy Chapter 9!!! Sorry for the delay... ( Well enjoy and tell me what you think!!! (  
  
GoldenEcho7287 – Yeah... But I feel bad about doing it... But it's done right... o well... I hope you enjoy chapter 9... Sorry for the delay!!! Enjoy!!! (  
  
Chibi Tatiana – HEY!!! That's BRILLIANT!!! That's exactly what I'm going to do!!! You're a genius!!! (Gives a huge gigantic hug!!!) Thank you SO much!!!! Haha... thanks... and that's my title!!! I'll always protect you!!! For my next sequel... Thanks again... Well I hope you enjoy this chapter... tell me what you think ok? Enjoy!!! (  
  
Well thank you guys so much!!! I hope you guys enjoy chapter 9... Well this story is almost finished, but I'm making a sequel to this story!!! (Thanks Chibi Tatiana) and anyways... without further ado... I give to you all...  
  
Chapter 9: Lies, deceit and more lies! Who's the liar?  
  
When Astyanax woke the next morning he felt a warm feeling surrounding him. He looked at the sense of heat and realized that it was Gabrielle snuggling into him on the bed. He smiled at her and hugged her deeply but gently not wanting to wake her up. He didn't want to leave the bed or leave her embrace but he really needed to stretch his aching muscles. With as much reluctance he got out the bed and started stretching.  
  
Gabrielle yawned gently and gazed upon a form in front of her. Astyanax was still stretching when she awakened and she stared at him for a moment longer. Astyanax having the feeling of being watched turned around and smiled at Gabrielle admiringly.  
  
"Good morning Gabrielle!" He smiled passionately as he walked over to the bedside and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Mmmm, morning..." She smiled and blushed slightly as he kissed her.  
  
"Let's go and get something to eat!" Astyanax motioned for her to get out of bed.  
  
"Ok, let's go!" And she got out the bed.  
  
They walked down the long hallway and headed towards the Dining hall saying everything on their minds. When they arrived in the Dining hall Astyanax noticed Paris, Helen, his mother and father and Briseis and Achilles and there was another person and it wasn't his cousin... No, it was a girl... She was familiar. Astyanax thought for a while... 'Where have I seen her before?' Astyanax repeatedly asked himself but his thoughts were broken.  
  
"Astyanax over here!" His mother had beckoned to him. He looked beside him and saw no Gabrielle... He looked over to Achilles and Briseis and saw Gabrielle talking excitedly with them. So Astyanax had no other option he headed towards his parents.  
  
"How fare you today my dear Prince?" It was Paris, 'Why was he calling me Prince?' Astyanax asked himself when he realized... "It's my birthday..." Astyanax said his thoughts out loud.  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!" Everyone screamed including Gabrielle. But something was wrong. Who was that girl that he saw. He looked over to where the girl was sitting when she entered the room.  
  
She was gone!  
  
"I have a special present for you Astyanax!" Astyanax turned around, startled. It was that girl, so he wasn't imagining things after all.  
  
"And what would that be?" Astyanax asked sarcastically.  
  
The girl seemed shocked when he said this.  
  
"Astyanax don't you remember me?" She said, sadness gleamed on every feature on her pale white skin.  
  
"Should I?" Astyanax asked more impatiently and more rudely than he had intended but she before he could apologize she ran away and started crying and wailing at all of this.  
  
"What did I do?" Astyanax asked angrily. "I really don't know who she is!" Astyanax said in his own defense.  
  
"You shouldn't have been so horrible to her!" Gabrielle said coldly and started running off after the mysterious girl.  
  
Astyanax who didn't know what to say just stared at his parents. "Who was she?" Astyanax asked with absolutely no emotion in his voice, but you could clearly see the emotion in his eyes. They were sad over what had happened with Gabrielle.  
  
"Astyanax, it's ok!" Andromache started and put her hand on her son's shoulder.  
  
"No... I have to find her!" Astyanax blurted and ran out the room and started searching all the rooms for Gabrielle.  
  
"GABRIELLE!!!" Astyanax screamed, "Where are you!?"  
  
"Do you think it worked?" Achilles asked.  
  
"Yes, I think it worked. Now all we have to do is get out of the way and see what there future has installed for them!" Briseis said sadly at the fact of hurting her daughter. But it was a Test set by the Gods. They wouldn't dare defy them, well except Achilles that is.  
  
Crying could be heard within Astyanax's chamber. Gabrielle slowly and carefully opened the door.  
  
"Are you alright?" Gabrielle asked carefully and looked at her with concern and sincerity.  
  
"Why would you care anyways? It's not like it would matter to you! You stole him away from me!" The girl screamed and threw a tantrum to Gabrielle.  
  
"What are you talking about? Who did I steal from you?" Gabrielle asked, afraid for this girl's sanity.  
  
"You stole away the only man I've ever loved and the only man that's ever loved and respected me!" She screamed with pure hatred in her voice.  
  
"I don't think you know what you're saying... I don't even know you!" Gabrielle said hotly, because she was being accused for a crime that she didn't even commit!  
  
"My name is Josephine! And I was supposed to be Astyanax's love! Not you!" she screamed loudly and started another tantrum.  
  
"Well, he chose me! Not you!" Gabrielle said calmly, she knew Astyanax loved her and that he would only love her.  
  
"But the Gods chose me!" She screamed this and this raged Astyanax who was standing outside and who heard everything that both the girls had said.  
  
"What the hell are you saying?" Astyanax snapped at Josephine's last sentence.  
  
"I'm saying that I'm pregnant with your child whilst she lost your child! The Gods chose me!" She yelled as she grabbed hold of Astyanax crying to her heart's content and screaming and throwing her chubby fists at him.  
  
"What? But I never..." He stopped curtly when he saw Gabrielle's reaction to all of this.  
  
"Gabrielle... This is all a lie! Don't believe any of this!" Astyanax yelled to her, but she didn't seem to be listening. The only things she could here were repeating in her mind.  
  
I'm pregnant  
  
What was she supposed to think. She was drowning in a pool of darkness. The only thing or person that ever brought her happiness had been lying to her from the start. She looked up on Astyanax's face, his beautiful face, the mouth that was saying something to her, the same mouth that spoke to her only of lies. His eyes that hypnotized her, now contained deceit. All she wanted to do was cry and be left alone, but nothing in her seemed to move. She would always be alone, and with that a tear fell from her eyes.  
  
A/N – Well... this is a test of course. Haha... let's see if Gabrielle can pass it!!! ;) heh heh... sorry for the late update... I'm really busy... the next one will be up this coming weekend. Well, I'm going away next week for a hockey tour so don't expect many updates if any next week. I'm really sorry for that!!! But that's my life I'm afraid!!! Well anyways... I hope you guys enjoyed this!!! Well, don't forget to leave me a review oki? Haha... well bye bye then!!! 


	10. Chapter 10: A New Life!

**A/N** – Hey there... thanks for all the reviews!!! It's really cool to have such devoted Reviewers!!! Thank you guys!!! Well here's my responses:  
  
**Cheetah Princess **– Hey!! Thanks!!! Well here's my update!! I hope you enjoy!!! :)  
  
**o Bubbles o** – I know that was so mean of me!!! I'm so sorry!!! I hope you accept my apologies!!! Well it was a test, what could I do!? Well anyways... thanks for reviewing!! I hope you enjoy this chapter!!! :)  
  
**Chibi Tatiana **– Hey there!!! Thank you for reviewing twice!! :) haha... yeah.. I am having fun writing this!! And you reviewers are making it even better!!! :) So what was your idea? If you want you can email me your idea's and we can write the sequel together!! That would be really really cool!!! :) haha... well anyways... thank you so much for your help!!! It's greatly appreciated!!! Thanks!! :) By the way... I thought the thing on Hollywood thing was cool and the thing on the Gideon's being ninja's... man... I wrote that in my diary!! Haha... Thanks!!! :)  
  
**Trojans **– Hey thank you!!! Haha... thanks for reviewing!! :) I hope you come back from Korea soon!!! :) Well anyways... if you do read this... I hope you enjoy this chapter!! And yeah.. Josephine is pregnant!! Haha... but you'll have to read here to see who she is!!! :)  
  
**Topherismygrace **– HI!!! My number 1 fan!!! I always look forward to your reviews!!! Because you've reviewed starting from the beginning and you're still reviewing!! :) Thanks!!! Haha... well I hope you enjoy this chapter!!! :)  
  
**GoldenEcho7287 **– Yeah... I also hope things work out in the end... haha... Because I have a main idea but I haven't worked out every single chapter... So I just make up things when I start writing... haha... well I hope you enjoy this chapter... Thanks for the reviews!!! :)  
  
Hey there guys... thank you guys so so much!!! Haha... well without further ado... I give to you all...  
  
Chapter 10: New life!  
  
Achilles and Briseis walk in when they hear all the commotion and they see Gabrielle on the floor crying her heart out. Achilles walks over to her and picks her up and carries her out the room. Astyanax who is still very confused with all of this realizes that Gabrielle isn't in the room anymore.  
  
"Who the** hell** are you!?" He asked Josephine with rage rising in his voice.  
  
She smirks at him, "I stayed and she left!! I'd say I was your lover!" She said smiling uncontrollably this time.  
  
"How is it possible that you bare my child!? I don't even know who the Hell you are!!" He said angrily, his face a light crimson.  
  
"I'm shocked that you would leave me for that slut!" She retorted disdainfully.  
  
"I was never with you!" Astyanax replied turning pale as his insides told him otherwise.  
  
"Astyanax, look at me! Don't you even recognize me a little bit?" She said staring into his eyes and pushing her hair out of her face.  
  
Astyanax gazed onto her face. Her hair a light shade of brown, her eyes a deep and intense blue. She was quite chubby but not fat. Astyanax kept staring at her but nothing came of it. Inside of him, he had the answer, but it would not come. She could see that he didn't know who she was so she smiled triumphantly.  
  
"We have won!" She said with a cruel smile set onto her face. Her features started to change. "You didn't even notice me trying to imitate the girl that you call your lover?"  
  
Astyanax looked up at her. "What?" Than he saw the real her, her stomach was flat and she was absolutely gorgeous.  
  
Astyanax knew who she was immediately.  
  
"Persephone!"  
  
"Dear dear!! That was brilliant! You guessed perfectly right! But isn't it too late?" She said with a devilish grin.  
  
"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!!!" Astyanax screamed anger was seething into his voice but there was a hint of sadness in it too.  
  
"My dear boy! Ares told you about another test just a few days ago!!" She said more sympathetically this time.  
  
Hot tears were escaping out of Astyanax's eyes, "Why? What did I do to deserve this?"  
  
Persephone walked up to Astyanax! The test is not over Astyanax! If Gabrielle loves you, she'll come back to you!" She said with a smile but a very weak one.  
  
Astyanax looked at her, "This wasn't the test?"  
  
"No! The test has still to come!" And with that she started to shimmer away. A great burst of light blinded Astyanax and when it started to die down the Goddess was gone.  
  
Gabrielle's chamber  
  
Gabrielle looked at herself in the water basin. She splashed the contents out of the basin and started crying.  
  
Suddenly a bright light was seen but Gabrielle was to busy crying to notice a thing.  
  
"Gabrielle..." The voice startled her as she set her gaze upon the figure in her room.  
  
"Who are you?" She said using her hand to block her eyes from the light surrounding her.  
  
"I am Aphrodite!"  
  
Gabrielle immediately fell to her knees, "Milady! I didn't recognize you!"  
  
"Get up Gabrielle! It is I who should be on my knees to you! For your courage and for your strength to overcome all the obstacles we Gods and Goddesses put in your way!" She said with a loving smile.  
  
Getting up slowly, Gabrielle looked very confused, "What obstacles?"  
  
"All the tests, the miscarriage of your baby and with what just happened with Astyanax..." she said silently.  
  
Tears started falling from her eyes as she reminded her of everything that just happened, "I am not strong! I couldn't have done it without Astyanax..." She paused for some air before she continued, "But now..." Hot tears were falling hard out of her eyes but she tried to stop them but she had no control as she fell to the floor.  
  
"Do you love him?" Aphrodite asked not moving a muscle to comfort her, but her eyes were too starting to fill with tears.  
  
"Yes... but he doesn't love me!" Gabrielle replied, looking up slowly as more tears fell.  
  
"I think he does love you! Everything takes time!" Aphrodite said as she went onto her knees to comfort the grief-stricken girl.  
  
Gabrielle continued crying but was silent. Than Aphrodite's words finally triggered something in her. _For your strength to overcome all the obstacles we Gods and Goddesses put in your way..._ It's all a test, but before Gabrielle could utter another word the Goddess was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Gabrielle whispered silently to the Goddess of love, "Thank you!" she got up slowly but pain panged in her stomach and she called out in pain.  
  
Astyanax who was running to his beloved heard her cry and ran even faster to her side. He pulled the handle on the door, -- _locked_ --  
  
Gabrielle screamed again, louder this time. Astyanax gathered all his strength and rammed the door down. Achilles who had also heard his daughter's cry for help was amazed when he saw what Astyanax has just done.  
  
Astyanax ran to Gabrielle's side, "I'm here! What the matter!?"  
  
"My stomach!" She said as she screamed again, sweat covered her face.  
  
Andromache and Briseis ran into the room and ran to where Gabrielle was.  
  
"What's wrong Gabrielle?" Andromache and Briseis asked together.  
  
"My stomach!!" Gabrielle cried as she said this.  
  
Briseis and Andromache looked at one another and nodded.  
  
"She's pregnant!" Andromache said happily.  
  
Astyanax looked dumbfounded. How?  
  
There was a voice with the winds...  
  
_It was all just a test!_  
  
_'None of it was real! It was to test our love for one another!'_ Astyanax thought happily to himself as he helped his love up onto the bed.  
  
After an hour of screaming  
  
"It's a girl!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
**A/N** – Yo you all!!! Haha... well this is my second last chapter... my last one chapter 11 I wanted to make a wedding seeing as they aren't married yet... haha... well than it's over and then it's the sequel... I hope you guys liked this 1!!! I really really enjoyed writing this and I really enjoyed your reviews!!! So keep them coming ok!!! Anyways... Bye for now!!! :) Till next time!!! ;)


	11. Chapter 11: The big question!

**A/N** – Hey there you all!!! I'm so so sorry for the late update!!! Truly truly sorry!!! It's just that I had a lot to deal with!!! My best friend left recently so I was really miserable... so sorry you all!!! Well anyways... thank you to everyone who reviewed... This is my last chapter before the sequel... I hope all the people who have read this story and maybe more will read the sequel... Well thanks anyways... Here are my responses:

**Chibi Tatiana** – Hey thanks for the awesome names!!! I loved Emberlynn!!! I thought that it sounded so beautiful!!! Haha... thanks!!! Sorry that this is so late!!! And thanks for helping me write the sequel!!!

**Trojans** – back so soon? Haha... glad to have you back!!! Haha... I totally agree!!! :) anyways... hope you enjoy this chapter!!! :)

**Danger-natnat** – thanks... sorry for the late update!!! Hope you enjoy this chapter!!! :)

**Cheetah princess** – thanks!!! Sorry for the late update!! Hope you anjoy!! :)

**Topherismygrace** – you'll have to wait a little longer for the sequel!! Sorry for the late update!!! But I hope you still enjoy!!! Thanks!!! :)

**Potc princess44** – yeah... I noticed that!! Haha... I write really weird I know... but after I write this one I'll start writing in 3rd person!! Sorry again!! But I hope you continue reading!!! Thanks!! :)

Well thank you guys so much!!! Anyways... here's...

Chapter 11: The big question!

Days passed by steadily and quickly. Astyanax looked up upon his Gabrielle's sleeping form. He caressed her cheek gently and then placed a soft gentle kiss on her forehead. A slight smile formed on sleeping Gabrielle's face, Astyanax smiled inwardly at himself. Astyanax walked outside the room and into the garden for a little fresh air.

Someone too was awake at this hour. It was round about midnight. Astyanax turned around on his guard the whole time. It was Achilles.

"Lovely night don't you think?" Achilles said while staring up at the sky then back to Astyanax.

"Yes! Beautiful!" Astyanax replied with a half smile.

"How's Emberlynn?" Achilles asked tenderly.

"She's sleeping..." Astyanax replied with a yawn, "I'm really tired right now; I think that I should go back to G..."

"When are you going to marry her?" Achilles interrupted but his voice was serious.

"What?" Astyanax looked stunned, he couldn't believe his ears.

"My daughter loves you Astyanax! You better not break her heart!" Achilles said glaring at Astyanax dangerously, he motioned his finger across his throat, "Or else!" With that Achilles walked back to his chamber.

Astyanax was stunned. _'I'm only 17 years old!' _Astyanax was deep in thought when he heard a pair of feet shuffling in the darkness. "Who's there?"

"Why are you not in bed Astyanax?" A voice said teasingly.

"Father!" Astyanax smiled.

Hector walked up to his son. "What are you thinking about?"

"Gabrielle..." Astyanax replied softly and then looked up at his father.

Hector smiled to his son, "Marriage is a very important thing in anybody's life!"

"I know... But I'm not sure!" Astyanax started but couldn't find any words, truth was, he was scared and he couldn't find anymore reasons not to ask for Gabrielle's hand in marriage.

"Astyanax! This is your choice and only yours! You have a decision to make that not many people have the opportunity to make for themselves!" Hector said thinking back to himself, "I mean, take me and your mother for instance, we had an arranged marriage but we turned out ok! At first it was shaky but now I love her! You already do love Gabrielle and now it's your choice if you'd like to marry her or not!"

Astyanax looked up at his father, "What if I'm not ready?" tears started forming in his eyes.

"If you're not ready than you can wait! There's no hurry Astyanax!" Hector said embracing his son slightly as his son cried into his chest.

"I love her! But..." Astyanax took a deep breath and thought of his time with Gabrielle, it was all like a dream come true.

"If she loves you as much as you love her! Which I know she does! Than she'll wait for you! I know she will!" Hector said still holding Astyanax's crying form.

Astyanax thought about it, _'why is this so hard?'_

Hector stood up, "I'm proud of you either way and I'll never stop being proud of you!"

Astyanax looked up towards his father as he walked back towards his chamber too.

Astyanax looked up at the sky, it was really getting dark, but he didn't care one bit.

'_There's only one thing to do!'_ he thought to himself and then walked towards the springs so that he could wash his worries away.

In the morning

Gabrielle woke up from her amazing dream and looked around her. –No Astyanax- It dodn't really bother her much, he was probably with their baby. She smiled at that thought –their baby- Her thoughts her interrupted when she heard the baby cry. She walked over to their baby's room and over to his cradle. She picked Emberlynn up.

"Ssshh! Don't cry my little angel!" Gabrielle cooed to Emberlynn. She sat down and sat the crying baby down on her lap, she loosened her top and let the baby suck on her nipple.

Astyanax, who was outside heard the baby cry and he ran towards the baby's crib, when he reached the baby's quarters he saw Gabrielle breast-feeding Emberlynn. Gabrielle saw him.

"Good morning!" she gleamed.

"O! Morning!" Astyanax said as he smiled at the sight before him.

"Sit down here!" She pointed at the chair beside of hers.

"Um... Gabrielle we need to talk!" Astyanax said as he walked over towards the chair and he pulled it closer to her so that they were sitting side-by-side.

"What is it?" Gabrielle said with concern seeping through all of her features.

"Um... I don't know how to say this..." Astyanax said and he looked down and started muttering things very softly.

"It's ok... Just say it!" Gabrielle said and she touched Astyanax's hand.

Astyanax looked up at her and quickly removed his hand, that really shocked Gabrielle.

"What's the matter..."

"Wait... Let me talk first!" Astyanax said and he stood up so that he was in his full height.

Gabrielle looked at him quite hurt but she pushed it aside, and she nodded.

"I love every minute that I spend with you!" Astyanax smiled at the fond memories that they've made together, "But all of it is going to change now!" His face changed all together.

"What are you talking about..."

"Wait! I'm not finished yet!" Astyanax said and waited for her response.

She nodded slightly.

"You may not like the idea... But I think it will be the best for all of us!" Astyanax paused and he looked at their beautiful baby girl.

Gabrielle's face started changing, she thought she knew exactly what Astyanax was going to say and she didn't want to hear it... She started shaking her head furiously.

"Wait Gabrielle! Let me finish!" He picked up her face with his left hand and with his free hand he was playing with something, he went onto his knees,

"Gabrielle, will you marry me?"

**A/N** – I know... I said that this would be the last chapter but I lied... It's not!!! Sorry... I'm not continuing because I have to go to my friend's farewell party now and I know that I'll be too miserable to continue for a while... so sorry... I'm just in a very depressed mood lately... so I won't be very keen on putting up new chapters yet... well anyways... please review and tell me what you think!!! Anyways... going to go now!!! Bye!!! :)


End file.
